A Death Eater's Tale
by ArchAngel-Wolf
Summary: Death Eater Quinn Malfoy is on trial for a number of horrible crimes including the murder of Albus Dumbledore. She endures the trial with one goal in mind; To keep her promise to the love of her life. Will the Wizengamot see the love behind her actions and find her innocent? Or will she be found guilty and thrown to the Dementors? Fabranger! Rated M for character deaths.
1. Repressed Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Glee.**

* * *

**A Death Eaters Tale**

**~Repressed Memories~**

"_Order. Order!" I hear a familiar voice call, as I rise from the floor into the middle of the courtroom where the Wizengamot are all peering down at me. Minister Kingsley sits on the tall podium with his patronus, in the form of a Lynx, seated leisurely at his side. I look up to see the mass of Dementors itching to get their decayed hands on me. I'm not gonna lie I'm a little scared but only because I don't think I'll be able to keep my promise. The ministers voice draws me from my thoughts._

"_Now the interrogation of Lucy Quinn Malfoy shall commence. Interrogators: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic. Witness for the defense?"_

_The door to the courtroom creeks open. The chair I've been chained to makes it impossible for me to see who came in, so I don't bother trying. It doesn't take long for our visitor to make his presence known._

"_Harry James Potter." He states standing next to me._

"_I wasn't aware I would have a defense on my behalf." I monotonously whisper to him without turning to look at him. I see him smile out the corner of my eye before answering._

"_Yes, well it's the least I could do isn't it?" I drop my head slightly and exhale heavily. "Besides we're family." Doesn't the boy know a lost cause when he sees one?_

"_Now then Lucy—"_

"_Please call me Quinn." I state adamantly._

"_Very well Quinn Malfoy: known Death Eater and right hand to the Dark Lord. You have been brought from Azkaban at the request of several wizarding families, who have protested on your behalf that you may be given fair trial, in the hopes that you will be acquitted of all charges for which you have been accused." My stoic mask falters to show my confusion only for a brief moment._

"_Pardon me Minister you said 'families' as in more than one?" He nods waves his wand and the chair I'm seated in slowly turns to reveal the 'families'. _

_Sitting before me, with hopeful smiles plastered on their faces, is all the people I've met that fought against the Dark Lord. The Lopez's, the Pierce's, even the Hummel's. In the front row are my Aunt, Uncle, cousin, and the Weasleys giving me encouraging smiles. Suddenly I'm relieved that the Ministry allowed me to wear my own robes for the trial rather than the rags required for prisoners of Azkaban. _

_Then I see her sitting right between Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. The love of my life sits there holding Ginny's hand with a small smile and unshed tears in her eyes, she waves to me before bring her hand to her necklace. I smile softly at her and shake my head. Will she ever give up on me? Before I know it I'm spinning around yet again to face the minister who clears his throat._

"_The charges against the accused are as follows; that she did knowingly and in full awareness of the legality of her actions commit: treason against the ministry, the snatching of half-bloods, the use of the unforgivable curses, and the murder of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." The members of the Wizengamot erupt in whispers and accusing glares._

"_Has the Veritaserum been administered—?"_

"_Minister Kingsley if I may?" Harry cuts in. What on earth is he doing?_

"_You have the floor Mr. Potter." Harry nods and steps forward._

"_Given that the accused is a master Occlumen I request the use of the master pensieve to ensure that only the truth is shown in this trial." I smirk. Clever Potter very clever._

"_Mr. Potter I'm sure you are aware that the taking and/or tampering of memories is highly illegal—"_

_I interrupt the unknown council member. "Only if they are taken against the will of the owner. I willingly offer my memories to the court." A long silence follows my interruption._

"_You were originally against this trial why the change of heart Miss Malfoy?" A councilwoman questions._

"_I made a promise to someone I love very much, it is a promise I intend to keep, but I can only do so as a free woman."_

_Kingsley smiles at me and nods. "Those opposed to Mr. Potter's request?" A few wands are raised but not enough for the request to be denied. "Very well." The minister of magic waves his wand yet again and a giant pensieve lowers onto the wall to my left. "Now where to begin?"_

"_I believe the first time Ms. Malfoy met the Dark Lord would be a sufficient start."_

"_I'm afraid I can't show you that memory."_

"_And why not?"_

"_Because the first time I met Lord Voldemort was the day I was born. To show you what really transpired you'll have to bring my father from Azkaban as well. He was the only other person alive today that was there."_

* * *

-April 30th 1979-

**-Russell Malfoy-**

"Russell" He calls my name in that low tone that almost sounds like the hiss of a snake.

"Y-yes My Lord?" I stammer out and bow my head.

"Has she been named yet?" He motions to my daughter who is being held by my very overwrought wife. She was just born not moments ago. The moment she was placed in my wife's hands he appeared with my sister-in-law at his side. She's standing in the corner smiling maniacally and holding my terrified eldest daughter, Francine, to her.

"No my Lord we have not decided yet." I lie, my wife had already decided on the name Quinn. He glides over to my wife and towers over her and my daughter.

"Lucy." He states. "Her name shall be Lucy." I can see my wife wishes to protest so I cut in before she can. Foolish woman is going to get us all killed.

"Lucy Quinn Malfoy, a beautiful name my Lord." My cold glare boring holes into my wife.

"May I?" He opens his arms and my wife looks to me in fear. I scowl at her.

"Of course my Lord." My wife begrudgingly hands our daughter to him. He turns to me with my tiny daughter in his arms. After a moment he speaks again.

"I require her Russell." My wife pales.

"I-I beg your pardon my Lord but require her for what exactly?"

"I think you know exactly why I require her Russell."

"NO!" My wife pulls her wand out and raises it at the Dark Lord. "You will NOT take—"

"_Avada Kedavra!" _I hear my sister-in-law screech.

"Quinn!" My wife screams before falling lifelessly to the floor. I knew she would get herself killed one day, she was just like her brother.

"No mommy!" Francine cries and struggles in her aunt's arms.

"Bellatrix! I need a sacrifice for the spell to be complete!"

"Not to worry your Lordship we can always use the pretty little girl." She suggests as she covers Francine's mouth with her hand to muffle her screams. The Dark Lord turns to me once again.

"Forgive me Russell but it appears I require both your daughters."

I look to my daughter, who is still crying, before bowing my head yet again. "As you wish." Bella lets go of my daughter and she runs to her mother's lifeless body. She turns to me.

"How could you let him do this to her?! She was your wife!" She sobs and I just stare coldly at her.

"She brought it upon herself." I reply. The Dark Lord steps toward my daughter, wand in hand.

"_Avada Kedavra._" I watch for the second time that day as the green light of the killing curse fills the room. Then I hear little Lucy cry out. A lightning shaped scar has appeared just below her right ear. "Dear Bella take her to Severus he will be the child's protector."

* * *

_The memory has finished and I angrily turn to my father; hands balled in tight fists and hot angry tears running down my face. "You sick twisted son of a bitch! You just stood and watched as they murdered your family and turned your newborn daughter into a Horcrux! How do you live with yourself?!" He just sits there staring at me with same stoic mask I had on only moments before the viewing of the memory. I knew what he had done already but watching it happen is far worse than hearing about it. "Answer me!" Then he snaps._

"_And what would you have had me do he would have killed me t—"_

"_THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED! YOU SHOULD HAVE FOUGHT BACK, STOOD BY THEM, AND DIED WITH THEM!" I struggle against my restraints. I want nothing more than rip his throat out with my bare hands. Harry puts his hand on my shoulder and pushes me back._

"_Is that what you would have done Lucy?"_

"_Don't call me that! My mother named me Quinn and yes that's what I would have done. He would've had to kill me first before I let him anywhere near my loved ones."_

"_Really now? Is that why you allowed your Aunt to torture that filthy mudblood you love so much. You my 'righteous' daughter are no better than I."_

"_Don't you dare call her that vile name and do NOT compare me to you! I didn't know she was taken prisoner and as soon as I found out I had her rescued. I would never have stood by silently and let Aunt Bella kill her. You were a coward to scared to stand up for yourself or your family. I've given my all to ensure her safety. You were the idiot that assumed because you gave the Dark Lord everything, that he wouldn't try to kill you too. Everyone was expendable to him, including you." _

_He looks away as Minister Kingsley calls the court to attention again. Harry squeezes my shoulder. I may not show it but I'm thankful he's here with me._

"_Guards you may escort Mr. Malfoy back to his cell." They take my father from the room and I relax enough to put my mask on once again. I wipe the tears I cried off as best I can with my shoulder. "Now, Quinn, as seen in the memory you were turned into a Horcrux for the Dark Lord and then taken to… Severus Snape?"_

"_Yes he was to train and protect me." I answer hoarsely. He gestures for me to continue. I clear my throat. "I lived with Severus from that day on; only staying with my Aunt and Uncle when he was teaching or had business to attend. Severus raised, trained, and protected me all my life. He's the reason I'm considered a prodigy he taught me everything from a very young age, he was my true father." I pause in remembrance for my adoptive father. _

"_We lived in many places during that time but mostly America. It was outside the ministry's jurisdiction so he could teach me magic in private without questions; it's why I have an American accent. I was proficient in a number of things before I was even old enough to get my own wand; wandless spells, charms, and incantations, potion-making, Muggle studies." They all look confused at my response._

"_Muggle Studies?"_

"_Yes, even though he didn't show it he was very fond of Muggles, he admired them. So he made sure I spent a lot of time with Muggles when I was little. Then I was accepted at Hogwarts. That's when I first met Dumbledore."_

"_How old were you when you first met Albus Dumbledore?"_

"_I was eleven and was about to start at Hogwarts. I had just gotten my wand and supplies from Diagon Alley. Severus and I were at our home in Spinner's End…"_

* * *

**-Quinn Malfoy-**

I go to open the front door and a tall bearded man stands there smiling down at me. "Hello there is Severus home?" I nod but don't let him enter.

"Severus!" I see him slowly turn the corner and walk towards me.

"Yes what is it?"

"There's a man with a long white beard asking for you." He opens the door further to reveal the bearded man.

"Quinn, why didn't you let him in?" He questions.

"I didn't know who he was Severus I didn't think it wise to let him enter."

"Silly girl, this is Albus Dumbledore he poses as much a threat to you as I do."

"Oh."

"Forgive me Headmaster do come in." He ushers in Dumbledore.

"It's quite alright Severus you should be quite proud of young Quinn. Not many children would question a stranger at their door."

We're all seated in the living room. Severus and Dumbledore are drinking tea while I have hot chocolate.

"So Headmaster to what do we owe the visit?"

"I'm here to speak to Quinn actually." He turns to me. "Severus has told me great things about you Quinn."

"Likewise professor." I smile politely.

"So you do know who I am." I nod.

"I didn't recognize you at first but when Severus told me your name I remembered everything he taught me about you."

"What has Severus said of me?"

"That you're a great man and an even greater wizard, that you are the Headmaster at Hogwarts, and that you fought Voldemort."

"You do not fear his name?" I scowl.

"He should fear my name." He chuckles.

"Yes he should. I'm guessing you know what he's done then." His eyes on Severus as he speaks.

"Severus told me he killed my sister and Lily and lots of other people. I also know he's the reason I have this." I push my hair behind my ear to show the scar. He nods and leans forward.

"You told her about Lily?" He asks Severus.

"She _found out _about Lily." He eyes me and I smile nervously. I recall the day he caught me going through his old pictures.

"Severus and I have been fighting him for years and we would like for you to help us."

"How? Severus says I'm too young to fight off a cold let alone a Dark Wizard." He laughs.

"Not quite yet but someday. We know when the time is right he will call upon you again to serve him. You will help the way Severus does by pretending to serve him." I take a second to consider things. I know what he's done Severus told me everything and I want to help.

"I can do that Headmaster."

"Very good for this to work though you will not be starting at Hogwarts this year."

"Why not?"

"There is someone we want you to help look after and he won't be starting until next year. He's just like you Quinn. The Dark Lord killed his mother and father and gave him a scar just like yours."

"Harry Potter."

"Yes with the both of you we can stop him."

"So you want me to wait a year until he can start too, then…?"

"We want you to look after him in any way you can, keep him safe." I nod.

"Anything I can do to help." I reply with a smile.

* * *

"_After that I was sent to live with my Aunt, Uncle, and cousin while Severus taught at Hogwarts until a year later when I was able to attend Hogwarts."_

"_Did they know of the task Dumbledore gave you?"_

"_No, not until recently and Draco knew way before either of them though. He and I became very close during our time together and he found out during our fourth year. He kept my secret and to ensure no would take the information from him I put a block in his mind. We were always looking after each other. My Aunt and Uncle treated me well too. They were thankful that I waited a year to go to Hogwarts. They thought it was because I wanted to go with Draco, but I think they were just happy someone would be looking after him."_

"_Can you explain your relationship with the Golden Trio?"_

_I laugh. "Yes, well let's see I guess we should start with Ronald Weasley. Our 'relationship' is the least complex… It'd probably be best if I just show you."_

* * *

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall bellows. We are all waiting just outside the main hall. Draco and I are standing off the side and I'm resting my head on his shoulder. "Now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but, before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Draco turns to me and nods I smile at him. "Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup—"

"Trevor!" An awkward looking boy shouts and runs to pick up the toad that is resting in front of the professor. She eyes him for a moment. Draco nudges me and I lift my head from his shoulder to look at him. He points in the direction of a boy with dark hair and glasses.

"Isn't that Harry Potter?" He asks and I nod then return to my head to his shoulder.

"Sorry." The boy that interrupted says as he stands and makes his way back to his original spot.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." She finishes and walks away.

"So it's true then…" Draco voices and all heads turn to him. Leave it to my cousin to make a spectacle of himself on the first day. "… what their saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." The hall breaks into whispers of the Boy-Who-Lived. "This is Crabbe, Goyle, Santana, and Brittany."

He gestures to them with a nod of his head. They all just nod and smirk except Brittany who smiles sweetly and waves. He then steps in front of Potter with me in tow. "And we're the Malfoy's. Quinn and Draco Malfoy." The small red-headed boy next to Harry snickers. Draco and I turn to glare at him.

"Is there something funny about my name?" I glower dangerously at him.

"No need to ask yours." Draco states. "Red hair and a hand-me-down robe you must be a Weasley." I smirk.

"How fitting he does look like a weasel doesn't he, Draco?" Draco and I laugh at his expanse as he turns red.

"Very much so cousin. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford." I laugh.

"I guess that does make him a weasel." The boy scowls at us. I'm not usually this rude to people off the bat but my name is important to me. It's all I have left of my mother. Draco understands how sensitive I am about my name so it only makes sense that he defended me. "Think twice before you decide to insult me again Weasel."

"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." He voices while eyeing the Weasley boy. "I can help you there." He says extending his hand.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." Harry responds. Someone taps my shoulder and I turn to Professor McGonagall. I grab Draco and we walk back to our original spot.

* * *

"_Was that really necessary? He only laughed." I glare at the councilman._

"_The name Quinn is all I have left of my mother. I'll go to my grave defending it." He seems to deliberate on what I've just said. "Anyway since that day Ronald and I haven't exactly seen eye to eye. He's hated my guts and I've hated his. We never got along until just a few weeks ago."_

"_What about Miss Granger?" I can feel my cheeks burn and I know I'm blushing but I smile nonetheless._

"_I can honestly say I've been in love with her since the day I met her." I admit._

"_Oh?" I nod slowly._

"_When you're young, you don't recognize it at first so it's… very difficult to explain."_

* * *

"_Wingardium LevioSa._" Draco says and I laugh. Dobby, my uncle's house elf, taught me this spell one summer before I even had a wand so I can already do it with a snap of my fingers.

"Like this Draco. _Wingardium LeviOsa._" I swish and flick my wand and the feather before me starts to float. I turn to Draco and he smiles at me.

"Oh well done! See here everyone Miss Malfoy and Miss Granger have done it." I look across the way and another girl has done it as well. I smile at her before Seamus Finnigan sets himself on fire yet again. Later that day during the Halloween feast my scar starts to bother me.

"Maybe you should splash some water on it that might help." Draco says I nod and head for the bathroom. When I enter I hear sniffling coming from one of the stalls.

"Is anyone in there?"

"Go away I don't want to talk to anyone." I frown.

"Well that's not very nice. How do you expect to make any friends if you don't talk to anyone?" I hear the latch unlock and the girl from my charms class steps out sniffling and wiping her tears. "I know you Hermione Granger right? I don't believe we've been properly introduced." I extend my hand. "Quinn Malfoy." She hesitantly takes my hand.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I shrug.

"Well why shouldn't I?"

"You aren't nice to Ronald and everyone is kind of scared of you."

"You must mean Weasel Bee? Well if you remember he made fun of my name first. And people are only scared of me because my last name is Malfoy." I lie and she nods. People are scared because their parents probably know what happened when I was born. "So you gonna tell me why you're in hear crying when you should be in the great hall getting sick off all the sweets like the rest of us?" She sniffs again.

"Ronald called me a nightmare and said that I haven't got any friends." She replies meekly and I scoff.

"He's one to talk. He's just jealous because you're better than him at everything."

"But he's right I haven't got any friends."

"Well I'll be your friend and you can hang out with my friends I'm sure they'll love you." She looks nervous.

"You mean Draco?"

"No, I hang out with Brittany Pierce from Ravenclaw and Santana Lopez; she's in Gryffindor too. Draco's only nice to me and his friends are really annoying." She smiles and I feel a weird flutter in my chest. It's probably nothing. "See now you can rub it in Weasel's face that you have awesome friends."

Her smile fades and she looks up. I follow her gaze and there's a fully grown Mountain Troll standing right behind me. Severus taught me all about these but I gotta say it's much uglier and bigger in person. We slowly start to step back and it slowly steps forward. It brings its club back preparing to swing at us. Hermione runs into the stall behind us and I dive to the left to avoid the club. He swings and destroys the first few stalls I hear Hermione scream under all the broken wood. Just then Harry and Ron come running in. The troll gets ready for another swing.

"Hermione move!" I yell. Harry and Ron start to throw broken pieces of wood at it.

"Hey pea-brain!" Ron finally gets its attention for a split second so Hermione can crawl towards the sinks. The troll sees her and swings again.

"_Protego!_" I cast a protection spell and a shield forms around Hermione just before the club hits her. It impacts with the shield and slides off. As the shield dissipates Harry pulls out his wand and charges after the troll. He climbs up its back and onto its shoulders. Somehow his wand ends up in its nose and it finally grabs Harry. He's dangling upside down by his leg.

"Do something!" Harry yells.

"What?" Ron says.

"Oh you idiot move! _Wingardium Leviosa!_" I cast the spell and the troll's club is hovering above its head. I drop the club on its head and it releases Harry who crawls back towards Ron and me. The troll falls flat on its face.

"Is it… dead?" Hermione asks as she cautiously makes her way towards us.

"I don't think so just knocked out." Harry says before bending over to retrieve his wand from the troll's nose. "Uch troll bogies."

"Okay well as much fun as this has been I'm gonna leave before we…" When I turn around Professors McGonagall, Quirrell and Severus are all coming running in. "get into trouble." I finish quietly.

"Oh my goodness! Explain yourselves all of you." Harry, Ron, and I begin to explain when Hermione decides to take the blame. Professor McGonagall took five points from Hermione and gave five to Harry, Ron, and I.

"Good of you to get us out of trouble like that." Harry says to Hermione as we're walking down the corridor to our respective houses. Hermione just smiles.

"Mind you we did save her life." Ron nags. I turn to him.

"Mind you" I mock in an English accent. "She might not have needed saving if you hadn't insulted her." Ron gulps and looks to Hermione.

"What are friends for?" He responds sheepishly. Hermione smiles at him and I roll my eyes.

"I better head off to my house, wouldn't want to cost them any points." I say and Hermione comes to hug me.

"Thank you." I grin goofily and return the hug.

"Don't mention it and let me know if Weasel here gives you anymore problems. I know a spell that'll glue his legs together."

* * *

"_How is it you were able to cast the Protego charm at such a young age?" Another councilwoman asks and I shrug as best I can in my restraints._

"_I'm not called the Slytherin prodigy for nothing. Severus had taught me about the spell over the summer but I hadn't been able to actually perform till that night. Dumbledore said it was because 'When people we care about are in danger we are able to do extraordinary things.'" _

"_So you knew from that moment you were in love with Ms. Granger?"_

"_No, I said it was complicated; at that particular moment I felt something for her but I didn't realize it was love till much later."_

"_And your relationship with Mr. Potter?" I look up at Harry and smile._

"_We started off on the wrong foot as you've already seen but given our circumstances he became a brother to me."_

* * *

**-Harry Potter-**

"A pity they let the old punishments die. There was a time detention found you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming." Mr. Filch exclaims.

I see Quinn glare at Draco. "And this is precisely why I told you NOT to tell on them." She whispers harshly.

"How was I supposed to know we'd get detention?"

"It's common sense you went to get them in trouble for being out at night, but that's the same thing we were doing."

"Whatever." He huffs.

"You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the Dark Forest. A sorry lot, this, Hagrid." Hagrid doesn't answer and just sniffles. "Oh good God man, you're not still on about that bloody dragon, are you?" Hagrid adjusts his crossbow and looks to the rest of us.

"Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony."

"Well that's good, isn't it? He'll be with his own kind." Hermione states.

"Yeah well what if he don't like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby after all."

"Oh for God's sake, pull yourself together man. You're going into the Forest after all. Got to have your wits about you."

"The Forest? I thought that was a joke. We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are…" We hear a howling in the distance. "…werewolves."

"Oh there's more than werewolves in those trees. You can be sure of that." Mr. Filch clarifies. "Nighty-night." Quinn smirks and nudges her cousin.

"Oh come now Draco scared of a little werewolf?"

"Am not, I'm just scared for you. Wouldn't want you to end up with another scar now would we?" Another scar? She continues smirking and just lets it go.

"Right. Let's go."

We walk through the Forest for some time before Hagrid stops and dips his fingers into a silver liquid.

"Hagrid, what is that?" I ask as Quinn leans over me to get a better look.

"That's unicorn blood isn't it?"

"Very good Quinn." We all look at her.

"What you think Hermione is the only that reads?"

"This is what we're here for. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been hurt bad by something." I spot something moving through the trees. Hagrid must've noticed because he pauses and takes a look around. "So, it's our job to go and find the poor beast. Ron, Hermione, you'll come with me. And, Harry, you'll go with the Malfoy's."

"Okay. Then I get Fang." Draco demands.

"Fine. Just soes you know he's a bloody coward."

The three of us trek out on our own and all Draco has done is complain.

"Wait till my father hears about this. This is servant's stuff." He says before walking ahead of Quinn and me.

"You'll have to excuse my cousin. He's not exactly humble and the only reason he's complaining is because he's scared." She says.

"And you're not?" I inquire. Quinn shrugs.

"Not really. I mean it is pretty creepy in here but I find very peaceful and almost beautiful. You?"

"Me too… I should thank you."

"For what?"

"I heard you talking to Draco about not telling on us. Also if you hadn't been in the bathroom that night Ron, Hermione, and I would probably be dead." She shakes her head.

"You don't have to thank me for those things."

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why aren't you like Draco?" She raises an eyebrow in question. "What I mean is everyone says the Malfoy's are all really mean so why aren't you?"

"Your friend Ron would beg to differ but I get what you mean. I wasn't raised like they were. My mother and sister were killed when I was very young and my father was sent to prison shortly after. I was sent to live with Severus and he raised me to judge based on action not blood."

"Wait you mean…?"

"Yep Professor Snape is like my dad. He taught me everything I know. He comes off to people the wrong way because he's so… broody? I guess you could say, but he cares a lot he just doesn't like to show it." I can't picture Professor Snape as the caring type. Or a father type for that matter.

"I didn't know."

"Most people don't. And between you and me, we have a lot more in common than you think." I give her a questioning look so she moves her hair back to reveal a scar. It looks exactly like…

"That looks just like mine." I bring my hand up to my forehead.

"Voldemort killed my sister. He didn't kill my mother but he's the reason she's dead. You're not alone Harry I know better than anyone what you go through. That's why I've been helping and being nice, we're the same." She shrugs.

* * *

"_Harry and I always had an understanding of each other."_

"_So you were there whenever they needed help?" Kingsley asks._

"_Yes and for our first two years together I was able to do so discreetly. Our second year I was the one that sent Dobby to keep Harry safe and the one that sent Fawkes into the Chamber of Secrets to assist him in the defeat of the Basilisk. They never knew I was the one helping."_

* * *

**-Quinn Malfoy-**

Draco and I walk ahead of my uncle and into Borgin and Burkes. My uncle is here to sell some questionable things before the Ministry performs a Raid on the Manor. This place is really creeping looking and I love it. There are all kinds of weird things to discover. Draco spots a weird looking statue and puts his hand on it. My uncle walks in behind us. Draco withdraws his hand just before my uncle's cane lands on the statue with a smack.

"Don't touch anything Draco." He demands.

"Yes father." He replies submissively and I can't help but snicker at him. When my uncle starts to walk towards the front of the store Draco punches my arm and I'm doing my best to stifle my laughter. We continue to look around until Mr. Borgin comes to greet us.

"Mr. Malfoy what a pleasure to see you again and the young master Malfoy too delighted." He then looks to me and his eyes go wide. I always get this sort of reaction from shady pureblooded witches and wizards. "Mistress Malfoy truly an honor it is to have finally met you." He bows and I nod tersely to him. "If there is anything you should need don't hesitate to call upon me."

"Thank you but I do believe my uncle had business with you."

"Of course of course—" I tune out the conversation and look to Draco. We both discreetly start to mock Mr. Borgin. Me by doing that creepy thing he does with his hands and Draco by bowing to me to which I curtsy in response.

"Draco." My uncle calls and Draco brings the box we brought forward. We go back to looking around but I keep an eye on my uncle and Mr. Borgin in case something interesting comes up. As I grow bored I come to stand to the right of my uncle and wait patiently to leave I see Draco make his way to a sarcophagus off to my uncle's left. Mr. Borgin is trying to cheat my uncle out of his money but Uncle Lucius is very perceptive until he turns around to scold Draco about touching the sarcophagus. I see Mr. Borgin try to take a few of the gold galleons he's supposed to pay my uncle. I slam my hand on his and he freezes.

"I hope you weren't planning on stealing that from my uncle Mr. Borgin." Uncle Lucius turns around to see my hand over Mr. Borgin's with the galleons in his hand. He takes the money from the counter and his hand.

"Thank you Quinn." He glowers at Mr. Borgin.

"Not at all uncle Lucius." I finally release his hand.

"My apologies Mr. Malfoy, Miss Malfoy." He grovels.

"Now you—" I interrupt my uncle before he does something to get himself in trouble.

"If I were you Mr. Borgin I would learn to keep my hands to myself. Next time my uncle may not be as merciful and you might just lose that hand." I threaten. With that we walk out and head to Diagon Alley.

"You shouldn't have interfered." He huffs.

"You have a family uncle Lucius what good are you to them if you end up in Azkaban?" He doesn't respond because he knows I'm right that was the reason we there in the first place. So he wouldn't end up in prison.

"I have some other business to attend to wait for me in Flourish and Blotts." I nod and he walks off. Draco and I start off in the direction of the book store. He turns to me and smiles.

"My apologies Miss Malfoy." He teases and I smack his arm.

"Shut up." He elbows me.

"Good eye on you though. I always knew Borgin was a rat."

We enter Flourish and Blotts and there's a mass of people waiting in line. Draco elbows me again.

"Up here." I follow him up the stairs and the path comes to circle around and face the entrance. We lean against the banister and see Gilderoy Lockhart preparing for his book signing.

"Ugh not this idiot again." I groan.

"You know he's a complete fraud."

"I wouldn't doubt it the man looks like a complete moron." Draco smirks and nudges me.

"Isn't that your girlfriend?" My brows furrow and I look down to see Hermione with Harry and the Weasley clan. I blush and punch him.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Yeah but you want her to be." Draco's known about my crush on Hermione for a while now. He doesn't really care much about it as long as I'm happy but that won't stop him from teasing me about it. "You know mother and father would have your head if they found out you fancy a mudblood." I scowl at him.

"Don't use that word." He eyes me and I sigh and hang my head. "I know but I can't help it the heart wants what the heart wants. Just don't tell okay?"

"Of course not if they off'd you who would be around to help me tease Weasel Bee." He hugs me to his side and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Ladies and gentlemen Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart." The room erupts in applause. He ends up pulling Harry to him and they take a picture. Which Draco scoffs at.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is. When young Harry stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography; Magical Me…" More applause. "… which incidentally, is currently celebrating its 27th week atop the Daily Prophet bestseller list," Even more applause I look to Draco and we share a look before rolling our eyes. "He had no idea that he would, in fact, be leaving with my entire collected works free of charge." Draco and I move for the stairs but he stays behind to read something. I walk all the way down stairs and run into Hermione who's smiling ecstatically. I groan and face-palm.

"Please tell me you don't believe this garbage too?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the imbecile that's claiming he's the next best thing since sliced bread." She looks insulted and I just grin amusedly.

"And so what if he is?"

"He's a complete fraud everything that comes out of his mouth is a lie, even Draco thinks so."

"You believe everything Draco says?"

"What reason would he have to lie to me?" She thinks for a minute then nods and speak of the devil. I see him move to start trouble with Harry and the Weasley's.

"Excuse me it would seem I'm needed elsewhere."

"I'll bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter? Famous Harry Potter, can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page." I walk up to Draco.

"Leave him alone." The youngest Weasley says dangerously as she steps forward. I move to my cousin's side and lean on his shoulder with my right arm.

"Oh look, Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend." I slap Draco upside the head.

"Be nice." I scold before turning to the girl. "I'm sorry about him. My name is Quinn and the loud mouth is my cousin Draco." I extend my hand to her. She eyes it cautiously, as if she thinks it'll poison her, before shaking it.

"I'm Ginny." She says and I smile.

"Nice to meet you. How was the rest of the Weasley clan this summer?"

"Bet you were all off—" I elbow Draco harshly just as my uncle enters and places his cane to Draco's shoulder.

"Now, now, Draco, play nicely." He pushes Draco and me to the side. "Mr. Potter. Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last." He shakes Harry's hand and pulls him forward to look at his forehead. "Forgive me. Your scar is legend. As, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you." I see Hermione making her way to us and she comes to stand next to me. I grin before seeing Draco smirk knowingly.

"Voldemort killed my parents." Harry states adamantly and my uncle releases him. "He was nothing more than a murderer." Harry continues.

"You must be very brave to mention his name, or very foolish."

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Hermione declares and I can't help but smirk.

"And you must be Miss Granger." He looks to Draco and I and we both nod. "Yes, Draco and Quinn have told me all about you, and your parents." She looks towards them in the store. I can't help but feel a little guilty but I know I'm not the one who told him Hermione was Muggle-born. "Muggles, aren't they?" He then turns to the Weasley's and I nudge Hermione. When she faces me there's a scowl on her face and I give her an apologetic look which seems to soften her expression a bit. "Let me see. Red hair, vacant expressions…" He takes a book from Ginny's cauldron. "…tatty, secondhand book. You must be the Weasleys." Arthur Weasley comes to his children's defense.

"Children it's mad in here let's go outside." He says happily.

"Well, well, well. Weasley senior."

"Lucius."

"Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur, all those extra raids? I do hope they're paying you overtime but judging by the state of this," He waves Ginny's book around. "I'd say not. What's the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy."

"Clearly." Uncle Lucius looks towards Hermione's parents again. "Associating with Muggles." He sneers and puts Ginny's books back in her cauldron. "And I thought your family could sink no lower. I'll see you at work." Uncle Lucius walks out and Draco steps menacingly in front of Harry.

"See you at school." He says before walking off too. I sigh and rub my forehead before stepping towards Mr. Weasely.

"I apologize for them." Mr. Weasley smiles at me which I return before I turn to see the faces of his children. They're all scowling at me. "Right well I guess I'll see you all later."

* * *

"See I told you I'd get us spots on the team." Draco brags as we trail towards the Quidditch pitch. He begged uncle Lucius for weeks to sponsor the Slytherin Quidditch team it was the only way they'd let him join. I on the other hand had already made the team last year as a keeper/chaser but I turned them down when Draco couldn't join.

"I didn't need you to get me one, although do remind me to thank uncle Lucius for the new broom."

"Where do you think you're going, Flint?" The Gryffindor team captain inquires.

"Quidditch practice." Our team captain confirms.

"I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today."

"Easy, Wood. I've got a note." He gives him the note which is read aloud.

"'I Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker and Keeper.' You've got a new seeker and keeper. Who?" Draco and I step forward smirking.

"The Malfoys?" Harry challenges.

"That's right. And that's not all that's new this year." Everyone looks down at our new Brooms.

"Those are Nimbus 2001s. How did you get those?" Ron questions lamely.

"A gift from my uncle."

"You see, Weasley, unlike some, my father can afford the best."

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in." Hermione chimes in. "They got in on pure talent." I smirk. Draco walks threateningly towards her. Uh-oh. I grab his arm and he shrugs me off.

"Don't." I say warningly.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." Everyone gasps

"Draco!" I grab Draco by the front of his robes and bring him to me we're nose to nose staring angrily at each other.

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy." Ron takes out his wand and I put myself between him and Draco. "Eat slugs!" His spell backfires and he's sent flying backwards onto the ground. Both teams start to laugh as Ron starts throwing up slugs. Harry and Hermione take him away. I spin around towards my cousin who is still laughing. I whip my wand out of the special holder in my right shin guard and point it at him.

"_Rictusempra!_" A silver stream goes flying out of my wand and straight into Draco's gut he's sent flying backwards and lands on his back. I march up to him and grab his robes so that we're nose to nose again.

"DO NOT, EVER, use that word in front of me again!" I command before plaster the sweetest smile on my face. "Mmk pumpkin?" He nods slowly and I pat his cheek harshly before pushing him over. I look up and everyone is staring at me. "That goes for the rest of you as well." They all nod vehemently as I set off for the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

"_Come… come to me."_

"What?" I look at Draco incredulously. We were just about to head to the dungeons.

"What?"

"What did you say?" He makes a face.

"I didn't say anything."

"_Blood. I smell blood."_

"You don't hear that voice?" He looks around but we're alone so he makes another face at me.

"Are you ok?"

"_Let me rip you."_

"There it is again."

"_Let me kill you."_

I start in the direction the voice is moving. "Where are you going?" Draco calls but I don't answer I just keep following it.

"_Kill! Kill! Kill!"_

It stops then starts again.

"_It's time."_

I take off running towards the voice. I run for a while until I happen upon a message written in blood.

My brows furrow. "What the hell?"

"'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware.' It's written in blood." I look to my right and Harry, Ron, and Hermione are all staring at it.

"What happened here?" I ask. They all look at each other then at me.

"We just got here." Harry says. "I was following a voice then—"

"Wait you heard it too?" He nods; stepping forward slowly his eyes widen. "What?" He points upward.

"It's Filch's cat." I turn around and see her dangling from the wall. We both step towards her.

"It's Mrs. Norris." I say and suddenly we're surrounded by classmates all gasping and whispering. I see Draco walk up and stare at me questioningly before reading the wall.

"'Enemies of the Heir, beware.'" He turns to the rest of Gryffindor. "You'll be next mudbloods."My anger is rising and I'm just about to blow when…

"What's going on here?" Uh-oh. Mr. Filch starts pushing through the crowd. "Go on. Make way, make way. Potter, Malfoy. What are you…?" He looks up, his eyes widening in realization. "Mrs. Norris?" He looks to Harry and I. "You've murdered my cat."

"No." Harry and I respond simultaneously.

"I'll kill you." He reaches out to grab Harry by the shirt. I try to walk away but he grabs me by the hood of my robes. Seriously? It's just a cat right? "I'll kill both of you!"

"Argus!" Filch releases us as Dumbledore and few other professors come into view. "Argus I…" He trails off literally reading the writing on the wall. "Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately." I fix my robes and start to walk away again. "Everyone except…" I turn to look at him. Please don't say me. Please don't say me. "…you four." He finishes pointing at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I. Crap. "She's not dead, Argus. She has been petrified."

"Ah thought so." Lockhart interrupts. "So unlucky I wasn't there. I know exactly the counter-curse that could have spared her." Yea right and I've got two heads. Dumbledore and Severus eye him skecptically.

"But how she has been petrified, I cannot say." Our headmaster continues.

"Ask them. It's them that's done it." He points accusingly at Harry and I. "You saw what they wrote on the wall." Severus eyes me. I am in so much trouble.

"It's not true, sir. I swear. I never touched Mrs. Norris. And neither did Quinn she showed up after the three of us." Harry states adamantly. I nod viciously and shoot him a thankful glance.

"Rubbish." Filch claims.

"If I might, headmaster?" Severus interjects. "Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time." I smile and the trio all look to each other in confusion. "However the circumstances are suspicious. I, for one, don't recall seeing Potter at dinner." Lockhart comes to Harry's defense.

"I'm afraid that's my doing, Severus. You see, Harry was helping me answer my fan mail."

"That's why Ron and I went looking for him, professor. We'd just found him when he said…" Hermione trails off.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"When I said I wasn't hungry." Harry finishes. "We were heading back to the common room when we found Mrs. Norris." Severus raises an eyebrow in question. "And you Miss Malfoy?"

"Well I was uh—"

"She was coming to talk to me, Professor Snape. She's been having trouble in Herbology and asked me to help tutor her." Wait how did she know I was having trouble in Herbology? Severus eyes us suspiciously before turning around to the headmaster.

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus."

"My cat has been petrified. I want to see some punishment!" Filch demands.

"We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Madam Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrake. When matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs. Norris. And in the meantime I strongly recommend caution to all." As we start to walk back to our houses Severus pulls me aside.

"Are you really struggling in Herbology?" I look down.

"Yes. But it's not too bad and she did agree to help me." I lie it's really bad and Hermione and I never talked about Herbology before just now. If he finds out I am so dead.

"You had better not receive a bad mark in that class otherwise you will not be permitted to visit your friends this summer. Am I clear?" I gulp.

"Transparently Severus." With that said he walks off and I breathe a sigh of relief I really thought I was in for it. Severus lets me do whatever I want, so long as my grades are exceptional. I have to be at least one of the top three students in all my classes. I turn the corner and almost run into Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I cross my arms over my chest.

"Were you eavesdropping?" My eyebrow rises in question. Hermione and Harry at least have the decency to look ashamed whereas Weasley just snickers.

"Yeah we we're watching the 'Perfect Quinn Malfoy' get yelled at for poor remarks." He laughs and I laugh fraudulently along with him.

"That's very funny coming from you. Especially since you can barely tell which side of your wand to hold up or perform a decent spell without it backfiring on you Weasel." He turns red and I step closer to him. "Even on my worst days I will always be better than you." He's fuming and lunges at me only for Harry to hold him back and Hermione steps in front of me before I can move.

"Ok enough both of you this isn't helping!" Ron stops struggling after Hermione yells. After a moment her scowl fades and I can almost see the gears turning in her head.

"What?" I inquire curiously.

"It's a bit strange, isn't it?"

"Strange?" Harry asks.

"You and Quinn hear this voice, a voice only the two of you can hear and then Mrs. Norris turns up petrified. It's just strange."

"Do you think we should have told them?" I question.

"Are you mad?"

* * *

"_Miss Malfoy of what significance do these memories hold?"_

"_None." My answer seems to anger the Wizengamot._

"_Then why—"_

"_You asked me to show you my second year and I did. It was uneventful Things only started to change during my third year."_

"_What happened during your third year?" Harry looks at me nervously._

"_I aided my uncle in his run from the Ministry after he escaped Azkaban."_

* * *

**_A/N: I really liked the idea of Quinn and Hermione so I decided to go for it. The courtroom scenes will always be Quinn's POV but scenes that involve people who are still alive may be placed in their POV. Also did anyone see Thursday's episode of Glee? It's about time Quinn and Santana got it on. I always knew Quinn was a pressed lemon. I could just sense it thanks to my psychic mexican third eye haha. Anyways hope you enjoy please review :D. Oh and before I forget I have not given up on my other story but I have been working on this one and a few others so I may not post for a little bit. Happy late St. Valentine's Day! Much love. ~Heaven Sent _**


	2. The Murderer's Niece

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee or Harry Potter.**

* * *

**A Death Eater's Tale**

**~The Murderer's Niece~**

_The courtroom is in an uproar. "You helped Sirius Black escape?!"_

"_No."_

"_But you just said—"_

"_I said I assisted in his run, not his escape, he did that on his own."_

* * *

*Knock Knock Knock*

I walk to open the door only to find Albus Dumbledore smiling at me as he always does when he visits. "Headmaster? Severus isn't in at the moment."

"Not to worry Quinn I'm here to see you."

"Uh okay won't you come in." I step aside and allow him to enter the house.

"Thank you."

"We can speak in the living room. Would you like some tea?"

"That would be lovely you always make the best Chamomile." I laugh.

"Funny I make the best tea but I don't drink it myself. I'll be back with your tea." After making the tea I set it down on the coffee table. Dumbledore takes his and sips at it happily.

"How was your summer Quinn?" I shrug.

"It was fine I spent most of my time with Brittany and Santana. We even visited Hermione's family for a few days. Then I spent a few weeks with my cousin and we visited our friend Viktor and his brothers in Bulgaria."

"That's wonderful do be sure to keep close to your friends." I nod.

"Not to be rude but to what do I owe the pleasure Headmaster?"

"Can't a teacher enjoy a nice cup of tea with one of his favorite students?"

"Well yes, but you don't usually make house calls unless you're here to speak to Severus or you have something to ask me. So I just assumed—"

"You don't need to explain Quinn you are right. You see I knew Severus wouldn't be here and I have something to say that may interest you greatly." My brows furrow; how odd he doesn't want Severus to know. He usually won't ask anything unless Severus knows first.

"Why don't you want Severus to know about it?"

"As I understand it Severus isn't exactly fond of the person I've come to speak to you about." He pulls a copy of the Daily Prophet out of his robes and hands it to me. The front page headline says 'Escape from Azkaban'. The article is about the escape of a man known as Sirius…

"Black…" I mumble.

"Yes I'm sure you're aware your mother's maiden name was Black. The man that escaped is her eldest brother; your uncle." I've never heard of him.

"Why was he in Azkaban?"

"The ministry believed he betrayed Lily and James Potter to Voldemort and murdered a man named Peter Pettigrew, and 12 unsuspecting Muggles." I look curiously at him.

"It sounds like you don't believe him to have done any of this."

"Because I know he is innocent he was framed by the very man they believe he murdered." I look down to read more of the article.

"It says here he was found at the scene of the crime laughing maniacally." I reply skeptically.

"James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus, were the best of friends during their time at Hogwarts. Sirius and James were the closest to each other. If Miss Lopez was responsible for the death of Miss Pierce would you not go mad with grief?" I nod slowly in understanding; if Santana had been responsible for killing Britt I think we'd all go crazy. I put the paper on the coffee table.

"So what exactly does he have to do with me?"

"You're a very bright witch Quinn I know you've already guessed what I am going to ask." This man is scary how right he is all the time.

"You want me to find him and help him in his run from the law." He nods. "How am I supposed to do that Professor? I have no idea where he would go. I don't even know if he'd let me help he doesn't know me."

"Oh that won't be a problem, trust me." He winks. "You know when Harry was born Lily and James made Sirius his Godfather. It also might assist you to know that he is an animagus." And with that he gets up and heads to the door. "Also when you get ready to board the train this year there will be a new Professor riding it this year. He has a condition and I would greatly appreciate it if you would keep an eye on him. Good luck Ms. Malfoy." He leaves and I stare at the door for a minute before shaking my head and smiling. This man and his riddles.

* * *

Little Whinging. Didn't take me long to fly here on my broomstick but It's still dark when I arrive I almost ran into some fat lady that was floating about on my way here. I wonder who did that to her. I hide my broom in some trees and walk about the neighborhood. I spot Harry sitting on the curb he seems fixated on something I follow his line of vision to see a big black dog across the street. I use a spell to knock Harry down and make a break towards the dog just as the night bus rounds the corner. He knows I'm chasing him so he breaks for a field just across the way. When I finally get a clear shot I shoot the _Homorphus_ charm at him and he reverts to his human form. He's on his hands and knees and he looks very sickly like he hasn't eaten in months.

"Very good you've caught Sirius Black mass murderer so get it over wi…" He rolls over and looks at me. "Judy? But they told me you were dead I saw them bury you."

"No Sirius I'm not—" He falls to the ground before I can finish. I kneel next to him. I check his vitals. His breath is shallow and his heart rate is dangerously low but still beating. Luckily I prepared for this I take out a healing potion I took from Madame Pomfrey during my last visit to the hospital wing. I bring it to his lips and make sure he swallows. When he's finished some of the color has returned to his cheeks. It's not much but it's a start. He wakes up again and stares at me.

"Thank you Judy." I need to get him out of here and feed him before I start to argue with him.

"Okay let's get you up and get some food in you." I put his arm around my shoulder. I bring him back over to where my broomstick is hidden. "Wait here I'm gonna go get us some food before we leave."

I go to the nearest restaurant and order a couple of meals. I put a small dose of Veritaserum in it I don't need him lying to me if I'm gonna help. I return to Sirius. I'm happy he didn't decide to leave. I hand him the food and sit down in front of him. He eyes me for a minute before speaking.

"How are you alive?" He asks.

"I'm not Judy, Sirius, she was my mother. I'm Quinn."

"That makes more sense she didn't speak like an American… and her eyes were blue not green." He states as he starts to eat. I run my hand through my hair. We sit silently and eat for minute before he smiles at me I return the smile. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"How did you know I wouldn't hurt you."

"I know you're not a murderer uncle Sirius." He stops eating. "Is something wrong?"

"No it's just—I haven't heard someone call me uncle in years." I didn't even realize I just said that.

"Oh I'm sorr—"

"Don't apologize it was nice I just haven't heard it since your sister." He clears his throat and continues eating. "So exactly how did you know?" I can't tell him Dumbledore told me at least not yet. Also I have feeling he is innocent.

"I didn't at first. I was actually so skeptical that I put Veritaserum in your food." I admit. He looks down at his meal and chuckles.

"I would expect no less from my niece." His smile is so infectious that I can't help but return it.

"To be honest I don't know why I came to find you. I guess I was just hoping it wasn't true." He looks down. "But seeing you now and speaking to you I can tell that it isn't. So why does the ministry believe you're a murderer?"

"Peter Pettigrew killed all those Muggles and staged his death to make it look like I did it." He seethes.

"So he's not dead?"

"Not yet he's not. He's an animagus like me; his form is a rat. He's been living with the Weasley family for twelve years." Wait he can't mean…

"Scabbers?"

"You know him?"

"Well yeah Weasel always brings him to school. Last year he tried to transfigure him into a goblet.; It didn't go well."

"I'm going to kill him!" He spits.

"Well why did you come here first?" He looks down guiltily.

"You and Harry are all I have left of the two best friends I ever had. I knew you would be under someone's protection so I thought it best not to visit. So I came here first and here we are." He responds sadly I can't really blame him for not going to see me first if Severus had spotted him he'd probably be dead. I take his hand.

"How can I help?" He smiles at me.

"You very much like your mother you know."

"I hope that's a good thing." I jest playfully.

"The best."

* * *

"_After that we made a plan to get him as close to Hogwarts as possible. He would send me updates with any owl he could get his hands on under the name 'Padfoot', and I would send him food while he was on his long trek."_

* * *

"Quinn!" Brittany squeals as she throws herself at me. We're about to board the train to school.

"Hey Britt how was the rest of your summer?"

"Awesome! I have so much to tell you—"

"Geez B, give Q a second to breathe." Santana says as she walks over to hug me.

"Come on let's go find a seat before we have to sit with someone mean."

"Well I actually can't sit with you guys today."

"Why not?" Santana asks.

"Well I—"

"Is this another one of your super-secret spy missions?" I smile at Brittany. Nothing she says is ever wrong she just says it in a way that people who don't know her won't understand.

"Yeah B." She pouts. Oh God not the Brittany pout. "No don't worry I'll see you guys at the feast I promise we'll all sit together." She smiles and hugs me again. Despite being in different houses I always sit with them. We alternate tables but always end up on the Gryffindor table. Santana and Draco only get along when they gang up on Weasel with me.

"Kay see you later Q." She says before dragging a confused Santana onto the train.

It wasn't very hard to find the Professor Dumbledore was talking about. He was the only adult to board the train. I watch him board the train before he finds an empty carriage I read the name on his suitcase and follow.

"Professor Lupin do you mind if I sit with you?" He looks up and his mouth flies open but he quickly recovers.

"Not at all Miss Malfoy."

"You know who I am?" I ask as I take my seat next to him.

"I should hope so you're the spitting image of your mother."

"You knew my mother?" My brows rise in question.

"The best of friends she and I. Well before your father hid her away from the world, even then though she found ways to keep in contact with us."

"You mean you and my uncle Sirius." He looks suspicious that I said his name in such a way. "I know he's an innocent man Professor."

"How so?" He asks curiously.

"I know a good man when I see one." He nods.

"Well I hope you don't think me rude but I am rather tired."

"Not at all. I'll sit over her to give you more room." I move to the seat across and sit in the middle. I hear the trains whistle and decide to take a little nap myself.

* * *

**-Hermione Granger-**

"I didn't mean to blow her up I just, I lost control." Harry says as we look for an empty carriage.

"Brilliant."

"Honestly, Ron, it's not funny. Harry was lucky not to be expelled."

"I think I was lucky not to be arrested actually."

"I still think it was brilliant." We stop in front of one where Quinn Malfoy and some unknown person are sleeping. Ron looks hesitant.

"Come on. Everywhere else is full." He nods and we slip in. Ron and I sit on either side of Quinn. While Harry sits next to the Professor Lupin. Quinn is asleep with her arms crossed and her head hung low. She's quite beautiful when she sleeps. I mean she's always beautiful but she looks so serene. We spent some time together this summer and I developed a little bit of a crush on her. Harry looks knowingly at me and I blush. Ok so it's a big crush. Harry's the only one I talked to about it. Ron hates Quinn and I don't need him telling me how awful my feelings are.

"Who do you think that is?" Ron asks

"Professor R.J. Lupin."

"Do you know everything? How is it she knows everything?" I roll my eyes and point at the suitcase above his head.

"It's on his suitcase, Ronald."

"Oh."

"Do you think they're really asleep?" I look at Quinn who's breathing lightly.

"Seems to be; why?"

"I gotta tell you something." Harry say as he stands to slide the door closed.

"Do you really think you should with her here?" Ron asks while pointing at Quinn. Harry and I share a look and just stare at him. "I mean she's a Malfoy."

"Very astute Weasel it appears you do pay attention. Do you want a cookie?" Quinn stirs and leans her head on my shoulder. I can feel the blush heating up my face. She looks up at me and smiles in that way that melts my heart. "Hello beautiful. Have a nice summer?"

"Y-yes and you?" She lifts her head and brings a hand up to stifle her yawn before shrugging.

"Same old same old, although I did spend some time with the Krum family this summer; very nice people." She smiles before turning to Harry. "How about you Harry that cousin of yours still giving you a hard time?"

"Not really this summer his face was practically plastered to the TV." They share a laugh. "I have something to say but promise you won't tell anyone." Quinn nods but before Harry can speak Ron cuts him off.

"You're not really going to tell her are you I mean she's a Slytherin she can't be trusted."

"Honestly Ronald—" I begin before Quinn cuts me off.

"No he's right why should you trust me I mean I've only saved his life what twice now? If I hadn't been there that troll would've offed the three of you, and let's not forget that I protected him from that giant Queen Chess piece that tried to crush him. So he's absolutely right I can't be trusted." She finishes and I can't help but smirk at Ron who just huffs and looks away. She then turns to Harry and I. "If you don't want me here then just say the word and I'll find another—"

"No!" I cut in quickly. "Don't leave." I can't believe I just said that. She just stares before that same smile slowly appears on her face.

"Hermione's right you should stay and we do trust you."

"I don't trust her." Ron states still staring out the window.

"Come on Ron even your brothers and sister like her." Harry reminds Ron.

"Of course they do because she doesn't tease them. Percy only likes her because he _thinks_ she follows the rules. Fred and George like her because she never gets caught breaking the rules when she's helping them prank people; mainly me. And Ginny just won't stop going on about her and how 'cool' she is."

"Look I didn't start this feud between the two of us or don't you remember? Also I would have gotten over it if you hadn't been the one lying to all your little friends, and my friends for that matter, about how 'evil' I am. Not to mention every time we argue you always seem to bring up the fact that I'm a Malfoy, like just because most of my family is fascist I'm the same way. Your family is nothing but sweethearts yet you're still a dick." Ron looks a mix between shocked and scared. "You don't know me Weasel so don't pretend like you do." She turns around again and lays her head back on my shoulder before heaving a heavy sigh. "That was exhausting. Please Harry continue before his head pops." Harry goes on to tell about Sirius Black and that Mr. Weasley thinks he's trying to kill Harry. The entire time Quinn's head rests on my shoulder and I couldn't help but blush when she started playing with my fingers. It's really distracting.

"Let me get this straight. Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to come after you?" Ron asks lamely. Harry nods.

"Yeah."

"But they'll catch Black, won't they?" I question, Quinn chuckles and lifts her head from my shoulder.

"That's likely."

"I mean everyone's looking for him" I say trying to ease Harry's mind.

"Sure. Except no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before and he's a murderous, raving lunatic." Ron states.

"Thanks Ron, Quinn." They shrug.

"I'm just keeping it real." She grimaces and groans. "I really need to stop hanging out with Santana. Look I honestly don't know what you're worried about." She says.

"Oh I don't know maybe because there's a murderer out to get me." Harry says impatiently.

"What I meant was that you'll be at Hogwarts surrounded by some of the most powerful witches and wizards in the world. Do you really think he'd be stupid enough to try anything with Dumbledore watching over you?" Her words seem to put Harry at ease until we feel the train jolt and come screeching to a halt.

"Why are we stopping? We can't be there yet." Harry slides open the door to look outside. Then the train jolts again and Harry falls into his seat.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. Maybe we've broken down."

"I doubt it." Quinn states before looking out the window. Then the lights flicker. "I have a really bad feeling about this." Ron moves closer to the window and puts his hand on it.

"There's something moving out there." The lights go off again. "I think someone's coming aboard." The train jolts again and I gasp and grab Quinn's hand. She doesn't seem to mind because she laces our fingers together and squeezes my hand reassuringly. Then it gets cold, so cold that we can see our breath. The train jerks again.

"Bloody hell! What's happening?" Ron yells. Then we see a dark hooded figure approach through the carriage window.

"Oh no." Quinn whispers as she tightens her grip on my hand. The figure gets closer and slowly opens the carriage door. It enters and all of a sudden Quinn and Harry stiffen and their eyes widen.

"Quinn?" She doesn't respond she just remains frozen.

"Harry what's wrong…?" Same reaction. Professor Lupin stands suddenly and points his wand at the figure. A white glow emits from his wand and it pushes the figure out. Harry falls over and Quinn falls into my lap.

"Quinn, Harry?!"

"Give them sometime they'll come to." Professor Lupin says. "I'm going to make sure there aren't any more on the train."

"Thank you Professor." I say as he leaves.

* * *

**-Quinn Malfoy-**

"_Quinn!"_

I feel like my head is going to explode it won't stop throbbing. "Quinn?" Is that Hermione? "Quinn, are you all right?" I groan and open my eyes. She's staring down at me. I look around, is my head in her lap? I sit up. Yup my head was definitely in her lap.

"What happened?" I see Harry sitting up too. Hermione hands Harry his glasses.

"Thank you."

"Here eat this. It'll help." Professor Lupin says as he hands us some chocolate. I take it and smile.

"Thank you Professor." I say as I take a bite. He smiles and then breaks off another piece to give to Harry who looks reluctant.

"Don't worry its chocolate." He assures.

"What was that thing that came?" I rub my head.

"It was dementor." I say as I take another bite.

"A what?"

"A dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban. It's gone now. It was searching the train for Sirius Black. If you'll excuse me, I need to have a little word with the driver." He stands to leave before turning back to Harry. "Eat. You'll feel better." He closes the door behind him and I move to sit next to harry but as soon as I stand I become very dizzy. Before I can topple over Harry helps me sit down next to him. I smile gratefully.

"Thanks."

"No problem. What happened to us?" I shrug.

"Well, you both sort of went rigid. We thought maybe you were having a fit or something." Ron says.

"And did either of you two… you know… pass out?"

"No. I felt weird though. Like I'd never be cheerful again."

"But someone was screaming. A woman." Hermione shakes her head.

"No one was screaming, Harry." My brows furrow.

"But I heard it too." Harry and I share a look.

* * *

"How's your super-secret spy mission going Quinn?" Brittany whispers to me as we're all gathering around for Hagrid's class. I'm kind of excited Hagrid has taught me a lot about magical creatures. I sit down on a rock and roll up my sleeves to my elbows. I don't understand how these people are wearing they're robes when the weather is so nice out.

"Okay what is with you two and the spy missions?"

"It's going good Britt and Tana its 'super-secret' for a reason." I respond while stroking my book.

"It's cool don't tell me." She shrugs before whispering in my ear only loud enough for Britt and me to hear. "Maybe I'll just tell 'Mione about your 'super-secret' crush on her." She finishes and stands in front of me arms folded. I love Santana but she can be a real bitch sometimes. Before I can speak Britt cuts in.

"Be nice Tana even I don't know what her mission is I just know when she's on one kay? And it's not fair for you to hold her feelings against her." Santana rolls her eyes and sits next to me.

"Whatever." She huffs.

"Thanks Britt." I say gratefully and she just shrugs.

"No problem. Besides I think it's cute that you like her." I smile bashfully before Kurt comes up to me. His uniform always looks pristine, neatly pressed, his hair done perfectly, and he's got a very nice Hufflepuff broach. I smile at him and he just points behind him.

"Sorry Quinn, but your cousin is starting fights again." I groan and walk over to them.

"God this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until my Father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes." Crabbe and Goyle laugh and Harry steps forward.

"Shut up Malfoy." Draco and his gang of morons break out in 'oohs' he steps forward and stands in front of Harry. I move in between the both of them.

"Enough. I swear the both of you can't go five minutes without acting like three year-olds." Draco looks to Harry then at me.

"Not worth the effort." He claims as he walks back to his spot. I hear Hagrid clear his throat so I walk to the front of the group and take my seat on the rock with Britt and Santana; their pinkies linked as usual. Hagrid turns and opens his arms. Britt and I smile widely as Buckbeak steps forward. Hagrid is good friends with Brittany's parents so we've spent some time visiting over the summer where we first met Buckbeak.

"Buckbeak!" Britt squeals excitedly.

"Isn't he beautiful?" He throws Buckbeak a dead ferret, which I still find gross. "Say hello to Buckbeak."

"Hagrid, exactly what is that?" Ron asks stupidly.

"That, Ron, is a hippogriff. First thing you wanna know is they're very proud creatures; very easily offended. You do not want to insult a hippogriff. It may just be the last you ever do." He claps his hands. "Now, Quinn, since the two of you are already acquainted why don't you show everyone how it's done."

"Sure thing Hagrid." He steps to the side while I jump off and walk up a little waiting for him to continue his direction towards the class. "Now you have to let him make the first move. It's only polite. So step up, give him a nice bow. Then you wait and see if he bows back. If he does you can go and touch him. If not— Well, we'll get to that later."

Hagrid finishes as I step closer to Buckbeak. Whilst performing my very deep bow I never take my eyes off him. The first time we met he tried to snap at me; he's not so bad anymore but I'm still cautious. When I see he's bowed I stand straight again and he walks forward and nuzzles his head under my chin. I scratch at the feathers just above his beak and he screeches happily. The class starts clapping, I look towards them and they've all stepped back quite a bit.

"Well done, Quinn, well done." Hagrid throws Buckbeak a ferret as he comes to pat my back. He leans down. "How am I doing?"

"This was a great first lesson Hagrid." I convey happily which only makes him smile bashfully.

"Now who'd like to come say hello?" He looks back at Buckbeak and everyone steps back again leaving Harry standing there with his mouth open. "Well done, Harry." He turns back to our classmates to see everyone has stepped back. I laugh a little and walk to him.

"Relax." I say as I pat his back. "It's not as scary as it looks; just be respectful and you'll be fine."

"Come on now. Give him a nice bow; nice and low." As harry is working on Buckbeak I go back to the rock and lean against it. Britt and Santana are on my right talking about how Santana thinks Harry's about to die. Buckbeak freaks on Harry a little like he did to me my first time with him. "Back off, Harry. Back off." Harry steps back.

"Looks like you got some competition Q." Kurt whispers from behind me. When I turn to him I give him a weird look and he just nods to my left. Hermione is standing next to me eyes wide with worry and clutching Ron's shirtsleeve. Kurt giggles as I try not to scowl. Wait a minute…

"How did you—"

"Britt told me." I snap my head towards Brittany who must've heard because she looks guilty and she's trying to avoid my eyes.

"Britt you told Kurt?" I whisper angrily as I lean over the rock.

"Sorry Quinn it was an accident but Kurt's a unicorn too and he can keep a secret."

"Yeah chill Q Lady Lips is on your side. Right Prancy Smurf?" He rolls his eyes at Santana who just shrugs. Kurt leans on the rock next to me.

"As rude as that was they're both right Quinn you know I wouldn't tell a soul." He's right I can trust him with my life.

"I know I just don't want a lot of people to know. Draco already knows and I trust him but if anyone else in my family found out she'd be in danger. They don't take these things lightly. Especially with me and I don't want her to get hurt." Kurt and Britt awe while Santana just scoffs. "Yeah yeah yeah, can we just keep this on the down low please?"

"Sure but I meant it when I said you had competition."

"Please Weasel is no competition."

"I don't know." He sings and points back to Hermione who's grabbing Ron's hand. Kurt smirks as I try to bore holes into the side of Ron's face with my eyes.

"Looks like the little green monster wants to say 'Hi'." I smack his arm as Harry and Buckbeak take off.

"Oh shut up Lady Fabulous." Hagrid lets Harry ride for a minute or two before he calls them back. When they touch back down Hagrid pulls Harry to the side to talk to him. Draco sneers and pushes through the crowd.

"Yes you're not dangerous at all, are you?" When I see he's going right for Buckbeak I run to catch up to him. "You great ugly brute!" I stand in front of him and push him back.

"Draco stop you can't—" I hear Buckbeak screech and turn to see him rearing back preparing to strike. I face him with my arms out trying to calm him. He pushes me back and scratches my left arm. Hagrid calms Buckbeak down.

"Oh it's killed me! He killed me!" Draco blubbers. I sit up cradling my left arm and look to him. He's got the same scratch I've got only on his right arm. I kick him.

"Calm down you idiot. It's just a scratch!" I yell. "Someone bring me my wand so I can fix this." Britt grabs my wand and Kurt and Hermione come to my aid. Britt hands me my wand. "Thanks Britt." I smile at her to ease her worried face a little.

"Hagrid! They have to be taken to the hospital." Hermione says from her spot next to me. I wave her off.

"Wait a minute." I turn to Draco and rip open his sleeve revealing the gashes. "_Vulnera Sanentur._" I chant slowly as his wounds slowly heal themselves. When they're fully closed I look to Hagrid. "You can take him now he still needs to see Madame Pomfrey for the pain."

"Wha—"

"Take him first worry about me later." I cut in before he can argue. He still looks hesitant.

"I'll take her when she's closed hers as well Hagrid." Hermione says. Hagrid picks up Draco who's whining about the 'bloody chicken'.

* * *

"Does it hurt terribly Draco?" I hear Pansy ask as Kurt and I walk into the Great Hall.

"It comes and it goes. Still, I consider myself lucky. Madame Pomfrey said another minute or two and I could've lost my arm." As I finally reach him I smack him upside his head with my good arm. He glares at me.

"You're welcome." His expression softens and he mumbles an apology. Britt and Santana are already sitting with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I sit next to Hermione and Kurt sits next to me.

"At least Hagrid didn't get fired." Harry says.

"Yes but my uncle is furious. We haven't heard the end of this."

"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!" Seamus yells as he slams a paper down next to Santana.

"Who?" Britt asks.

"Sirius Black!" Oh shit. We all move to get a better look at the paper.

"Dufftown? That's not far from here." Hermione states.

"You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?" Neville questions meekly.

"With dementors at every entrance?" Santana responds causing Seamus to scoff.

"Dementors? He's already slipped past them once hasn't he Who's to say he won't do it again?"

"That's right." Kurt sings. "Black could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands."

* * *

"Hey Fred, George." I call the twins from down the hall.

"Ah Miss Malfoy—"

"—Our most valued customer."

"How may we assist you?"

"Pulling another prank on Ron?"

I stare at them for a minute. "You know it's creepy when you guys finish each other's sentences right?" They look at each other and nod.

"We know." They reply in unison.

"Right well here's the deal I want to go to Honeydukes—"

"Ah a sweetie run eh?"

"Yeah but—"

"But you need a way out of the castle." George says.

"Right because—"

"Because you can't be spotted." Fred says

"If—"

"Severus found out he'd kill you. We know." They finish together. I shake my head.

"I was wrong _that _was really creepy."

"You'll want to take the One-eyed Witch's passage on the third floor. It leads right to Honeydukes cellar." I smile.

"Awesome and your price?" Fred waves me off.

"No price this time."

"Although, if you should bring us back some sweets."

"That would be greatly appreciated." My smile widens and I hug the both of them.

"You got it. Thanks guys."

* * *

I sent uncle Sirius a note to meet in the woods just outside of Hogsmeade. A great idea hit me while I was preparing to leave. The Shrieking Shack is just outside Hogsmeade and no one goes there because they think it's haunted. It's the perfect place for Sirius to stay until I can get a hold of that damn rat. He probably hasn't eaten very well since last I saw him, so I've packed some food and things he'll need.

I walk through the forest before climbing up a tree and waiting. It's starting to get cold; winter is coming soon. Pulling my hood up over my head I spot a figure wandering about the woods. As it nears I can make out my uncle's shape so I hop down and walk towards him.

"Uncle Sirius what are you doing walking around like that? What if someone saw you?" I've startled him and he jumps a little before calming down. He just smiles and hugs me.

"I just wanted to greet you as myself." I chuckle a little.

"You're completely mad, you know that right?" I pat his back and he pulls back. "Come on we should get a move on." We start walking and he throws an arm around my shoulder.

"Where to?"

"The Shrieking Shack, It's just up this way."

"Perfect."

"It's getting really cold out here." Wait it can't be.

"Quinn! We need to leave now!" He yells and as we turn to run a dementor comes down in front of us. The last thing I remember is a white light, and that voice screaming my name.

"_Quinn!"_

* * *

"Quinn? Quinn wake up." I open my eyes and Sirius is hovering over me, relief washing over his face. "Oh thank heaven."

"What happened?" I ask sitting up, that awful headache making its reappearance.

"When you passed out I had to use your wand to perform a patronus charm to get us out of there in time. Then I carried you here." I look around we're in the Shrieking Shack. I'm sitting on an old couch.

"Where's my bag?" He reaches behind him and hands it to me. I reach in and grab a small package. "I was saving this for you but I think I might need a little." His face brightens.

"You brought me chocolate? I haven't had that in years but I understand you need it more."

"I'm not gonna eat it all I'll take half here." I break it in two and give him the bigger half. We sit and quietly eat our chocolate.

"What happened to your hand?" I look down at my bandaged left hand; it's still sore sometimes.

"My idiot cousin pissed off a hippogriff. I got hit trying to protect him. Sirius?" He hums out a response. "Could you teach me the patronus charm? That's the second time I've been attacked and I always feel—I keep hearing this woman scream my name."

"Dementors force us to relive our worst memories. They feed on every good feeling or happy memory until a person is left with only their worst experiences; until you are nothing but hollow."

"I—I think it was my mother the night she died. I can't help but feel like… like she was calling out to me wh—when it happened."

"She probably was you and your sister, were everything to her. Your father is an awful man the only reason she stayed was because of you and your sister."

"The two of you were close weren't you?" He smiles.

"Thick as thieves. We went everywhere and did everything together. It broke my heart when she was forced to marry your father."

"It was an arranged marriage?"

"Yes. She absolutely despised him. She once told me the only good thing he had given her was your sister. Our mother was going to do the same to me but I decided to run. You're mother couldn't follow."

"Do you think she would have said that about me?" I ask barely audible.

"Are you joking?" He takes my hand in both of his. "She was so happy when she found out she was pregnant again. She would be so proud of you. I don't know many fourteen year olds that can use a _Homorphus_ charm." I give him a watery smile. "I was so angry when I heard what he did to you. Russell was an ass but I can't believe he would betray her like that." He pulls me into a hug. "I am so sorry. Whatever you need I will be there for you." That breaks the dam and the tears start pouring down my face.

"Thank you uncle Sirius." I cry into his shoulder for a little bit. When we pull back he wipes my tears and smiles. My watch sings that's it's eleven. "I should get going I don't want anyone to worry and it's a long way back to Hogsmeade."

"Hogsmeade?" He asks incredulously.

"Yea the passage under Honeydukes is how I got here." He shakes his head.

"Follow me." I do as I'm told and he takes me into this passage underneath the Shack. "Follow this tunnel all the way through and you'll end up right under the Womping Willow. I trust you already know the Immobilus charm." I smirk.

"Since my first year."

"Brilliant. I'll teach you the patronus charm next time you visit."

* * *

"_A week later I mastered the patronus charm; it takes the shape of lion. When I finally produced it Sirius got so excited and said he wanted to teach me to become an animagus. To say that I was excited is an understatement. I loved spending time with him. Severus was always good to me but he wasn't the social type so we never really spent any time together when he wasn't training me. I could tell Sirius everything he knew what I was going through and he loved letting me tell him about my life. I told him all about Hermione. He said he couldn't wait to meet her and he was even giving me advice on flirting with her. As much as I hate to admit it, it worked every time; still does. I knew he was happy but I could tell he was getting antsy I was just hoping he didn't do anything to drastic."_

* * *

"Kurt what's going on?" He turns to me with a frightened expression.

"The Fat Lady's gone?"

"What?" I move closer to get a better look. There are huge slash marks through the painting where the Fat Lady should be. All the other paintings are freaking out. Percy tries to push us back to our common rooms but Kurt and I stay to find out what happened.

"Be quiet and make way the Headmaster is here. Come on move."

"You heard move!" Honestly ever since Percy became Head Boy he's become more of a pain in the ass fi that was even possible.

"Mr. Filch? Round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle to find the Fat Lady."

"There's no need for ghosts professor." He points up. I follow his line of sight. The Fat Lady is in a painting hiding behind a hippo. "The Fat Lady's there." Everyone starts towards the painting.

"Hey mind where you're going! Slow down! You listen! I'm Head Boy!" Please Percy shut up. I make my way up and hang back a little bit.

"Dear Lady, who did this to you?"

"Eyes like the devil, he's got, and a soul as dark as his name." Oh boy this is not good. "It's him headmaster. The one they all talk about. He's here, somewhere in the castle! Sirius Black!" She screams and everyone freaks out.

"Secure the castle Mr. Filch. The rest of you to the Great Hall."

* * *

"_That night I overheard Severus expressing his concern about how Sirius entered the castle on his own undetected and how he thought a 'professor' was helping him into the castle. Dumbledore assured him that no Hogwarts 'professor' would help him into the castle. So it got me thinking which professor would have a reason to help him. Then I realized Dumbledore had given me that answer already."_

"_Lupin." Kingsley says._

"_Precisely. So I went to speak to Professor Lupin, and after having spent time with him he earned my trust and I brought him to see Sirius one day."_

* * *

Sirius and Remus have been argueing nonsensically amongst themselves for twenty minutes before laughing and hugging. Men right?

"So are we good now?" They break apart and smile at me.

"Very much so Quinn thank you." Remus says and I shrug. "I'll leave you both to it."

"Right we have a lesson today don't we?" Sirius asks.

"We sure did I think today's the day I actually do it uncle Sirius." He nods.

"You were close in your transformation last time."

"I only have a little bit of time though because my uncle wants me and Draco at this pointless hearing."

"Very well. Clear your mind and think only of your goal."

I do just that and I can feel myself transforming. When I open my eyes my vision is much sharper. I walk to the broken mirror on the floor and see my reflection. I've transfigured myself into a white lioness. I look… good if I do say so myself. Full white mane and everything.

"(It's weird isn't it?)" Padfoot's reflection comes up behind me.

"(Wait can you hear my thoughts?)" He shakes his head.

"(Not really. It's an indescribable communication that animals have amongst each other. We can even commune with werewolves.)" Just then an orange cat walks in. I recognize it.

"(Crookshanks?)"

"(Quinn?)"

"(Whoa ok definitely weird I'm talking to a cat.)"

"(You know Crookshanks?)" Padfoot asks

"(Well yeah he's Hermione's cat.)"

"(My mistress is infatuated with her Padfoot.)"

"(She is?)" He nods I smile to myself for a minute. "(Wait Padfoot how do you know Crookshanks?)"

"(He's been trying to catch Wormtail for me. With no luck I presume.)"

"(I'm sorry Sirius he's slipped away again. He knows you sent me.)"

"(We'll have to wait. He'll go back to Weasel he knows that's the safest place for him because Ron rarely lets him out of his sight. Then I'll handle it from there I'll bring him to you and we'll finish it.)"

* * *

"I tried but there's only so much I can do Hagrid." He takes his shoes off and hikes up his pants.

"It's ok Quinn it means a lot that you did." I sigh and lean back against the tree. I hear footsteps getting closer. Harry, Ron, and Hermione come into view. Hermione sits next to me and I smile sadly at her.

"How did it go Hagrid? The hearing?" Hermione asks as Hagrid skips rocks.

"Well, first off, the committee members took turns talking about why we were there. I got up and did my piece. Said how Buckbeak was a good hippogriff always cleaned his feathers. And then Lucius Malfoy got up. Well, you can imagine; he said Buckbeak was a deadly and dangerous creature who would kill you as soon as lookin' at you."

"And then?" She asks I know this'll upset her so I take her hand in mine and give a small squeeze.

"And then he asked for the worst, did old Lucius."

"They're not sacking you!" Ron grouses.

"No, I'm not sacked." I hear Hagrid start to cry.

"Buckbeak's been sentenced to death." I stand up and move closer to the water. "Hagrid I'm so sorry. I—"

"Of course this is your fault you and Draco probably planned it." Ron fumes. I turn angrily at him before getting in close to his face. Hermione and Harry run to put themselves between us. Her hands on my arms I'm trying so hard to remain angry but with her hold on me I can feel it slowly dissipating.

"Stop please this isn't the time." She says I look down at her before looking back a Ron.

"It might interest you to know I fought with my uncle and the committee members to change their minds." He still looks skeptical. "You know what I don't have to explain myself to you I was there for Hagrid and I fought for Buckbeak. So you can kiss my ass Weasel." By this time Hagrid has come out of the water. I reluctantly tear myself away from Hermione and walk to Hagrid. "Hagrid I—" Before I can finish Hagrid scoops my up in a big hug.

"I know, it's ok I know you tried; thank you."

* * *

"Broaden your minds. You must look beyond. The art of crystal gazing is in the clearing of the Inner Eye. Only then can you see. Try again." This class sucks and Professor Trelawney is completely insane. Kurt and I have honestly spent the last hour doodling and making fun of her. She's a nice teacher and all but she's so… just… out there you know?

"What in God's name is she wearing? I mean does she dive in dumpsters for her wardrobe. She looks like a homeless hippy." Kurt whispers.

"Aren't all hippies homeless?" He shrugs.

"I would really like to know where she shops. What God awful place would sell that to anyone?"

"Fabulous haven't you guessed? Rags R' Us." We high five and wiggle our fingers. "You know if we gave her a makeover I'm sure we could set her up Mr. Filch." Kurt gags.

"Oh my god you did not just say that. I'm gonna have nightmares now; thanks Q."

"Now what do we have here?" She says as she moves to Hermione's table.

"Oh uh do you mind me trying?" She asks and I am giddy with excitement I know she hates this class just as much if not more than I do.

"Ah."

"The grim, possibly." Professor Trelawney stares awkwardly at her.

"My dear. From the first moment you stepped foot in my class I sensed that you did not possess the proper spirit for the noble art of Divination." She explains as she takes Hermione's hand tracing the lines. "No, you see, there. You may be young in years, but the heart that beats beneath your bosom is as shriveled as an old maids, your soul as dry as the pages of the books to which you so desperately cleave." My eyes are wide.

"Wow that's fucked up." Kurt expresses. Hermione stands and knocks the crystal ball off its stand before storming out.

"Hermione wait!" I call but she's already gone. I gather my stuff and follow her. When I enter the hall she's nowhere to be found. Where would she go? I think for a minute before realization hits.

* * *

I walk into the library and on the top floor I see Hermione. "How did I know you'd be here?" I ask and she looks up at me wiping her tears as she does.

"I like it here." She responds softly. I chuckle and sit next to her taking her hand in mine.

"It was rhetorical. I already knew that this is where I can always find you." She rests her head on my shoulder. "She's batshit crazy. You shouldn't believe anything she said." She nods slowly. "Besides your heart is not shriveled and your soul is not dry… I would know I've seen them." She moves her head off my shoulder to look at me with her brows furrowed in the most adorable way.

"How?" I smile softly and wipe away the remaining tear with my left hand. I leave my hand on her cheek and stroke it with my thumb.

"In moments like these when you're just being you. When you're genuinely happy and you smile or giggle. I can see it in your eyes and it's by far the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I reply honestly.

She stares for a moment and I can feel us moving closer. I look down at her lips before returning to that breathtaking chocolate that I love. She's clutching my right hand tightly. Her scent enveloping me and I breathe her in; she smells of lavender and a fresh new book. I can feel her breath on my lips and my eyes flutter closed. This is a dream and I don't want to wake up. I want to stay here in this moment with her. Just as our lips are a hair's breath away she drops her head and mine connect with her forehead. Good morning reality.

* * *

"Quinn. Do you have a minute?" Remus asks.

"Uh yeah I have a second." He pulls me aside and checks to see if the hallway is cleared.

"Are you ok? You look rather sullen." Since my depressing little moment in the library with Hermione I have been a little well… dejected. You would be two if you had the chance to kiss your crush and they totally rejected you.

"I'm fine just you know today's the day they…" I make a slicing motion across my neck and he nods. "What is it you needed?"

"I've found him."

"Where?"

"Where were you headed?"

"He's at Hagrid's?" Remus nods. "Okay I'll handle it I'll meet you at the Shack later ok?" He nods and walks off. I walk until I see Draco and his goons with…

"You! You foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!" Hermione yells as she takes her wand out and points it at Draco. I run down and put myself between the two of them.

"Stop."

"Quinn, move." She commands her wand still pointed towards me. She looks through and not at me and I have to admit it kind of stings. Draco stands behind me sniveling and whimpering like a baby.

"I can't. I know he deserves it but I can't let you do that."

"He's not worth it Hermione." She reluctantly lowers her wand. I smile gratefully at her and step aside. I won't say it out loud but she's scary as hell when she's angry. Once I've moved Draco starts snickering until she comes back to punch him square in the nose. I bust out laughing.

"Malfoy are you okay?" Crabbe asks Draco stands to glare at me.

"Aren't you going to do something?" My laughing fit ends and I wipe my tears away. "Well?"

"Perhaps you didn't hear me Draco when I said you _deserved _it. I'd leave now if I were you the next one might just come from me. And take your band of ass kissers with you." They all run off. I turn around and Hermione's back is to me like I'm not even here.

"That felt good."

"Not good, brilliant." Ron clarifies.

* * *

We at Hagrid's right now. I feel extremely awkward right now for two reasons. One: Hermione and I haven't really talked or made eye contact since my little miss-fire in the library. Two: There's a killer somewhere in here that's disguised as a common rat and I'm supposed to bring him back to Sirius and Remus. No problem except uh… I don't know how to do that!

"You just drink your tea and be off. Oh, before you do, Ron…" He turns and pulls the little murderous bastard out of a tin.

"Scabbers! You're alive!" Ron says as he takes him from Hagrid.

"Keep a closer eye on your pets Ron."

"I think that means you owe someone an apology."

"Right. Next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know."

"I meant me!" Just then a pot breaks. I stand up quickly to get a better look. I really hope this isn't Sirius or Remus telling me to get a move on. Hermione picks up a small rock to…

"Ow!" Whoever is throwing rocks is gonna be so dead they just hit me in the back of the head. I turn to the window and see Dumbledore, the Minister of Magic, and the executioner walking towards the hut.

"Uh-oh time to go." Hagrid walks over to look.

"Oh crikey. It's late. It's nearly dark. You shouldn't be here. Someone sees you outside the castle this time of night, you'll be in trouble; big trouble. Particularly the two of you; Quinn, Harry."

"Hey I don't need to be told twice. Good luck Hagrid." I say as I make for the back door. The four of us make a quick clean getaway. We walk all the way back to the top of the hill and look down only to watch as the executioner ends Buckbeak. Hermione wraps her arms around my neck and cries into my shoulder.

"Ow!" We all look at Ron who's attention is on the floor where he just dropped the rat. "He bit me. Scabbers." He runs after it and we all follow until he catches it just under the Wimping Willow.

"You both realize what tree this is right?"

"That's not good. Ron, run!" He looks up fearfully and points.

"Harry, Hermione, run!" I look back to see Padfoot. Oh no not now. "It's the Grim!" He jumps over us and runs towards Ron.

"Shit not now." I run after him. He completely misses the rat and just drags Ron into the passage all together. The Womping Willow rears back and I slide into the passage narrowly missing its attack. In the tunnel I can hear Ron whimpering and from the looks of the blood droplets and the wiped away dust I can see he was dragged up stairs. When I enter the room I see Sirius standing in front of Ron.

"Honestly Uncle Sirius was that necessary?" He doesn't look at me he just stairs at the rat.

"Uncle? You're working with him?"

"Oh shut up Weasel I don't have time to hear you blubber like an idiot. Sirius stand back if they see you here first they'll attack when they come in." He moves to stand behind the door. I sit on the bed and wait.

"Ron!" Harry says as he and Hermione come running in.

"Ron. You're okay."

"The dog. Where is it?"

"Harry it's a trap. He's the dog. He's an animagus and she's his niece." They turn around slowly to see me sitting on the bed and Sirius slowly moves the door to reveal himself. He slowly moves forward and Hermione shields Harry.

"If you want to kill Harry, you have to kill us too!"

"No. Only one will die tonight."

"Then it'll be you!" Harry moves Hermione and lunges for him but I'm much faster. I have my wand raised at him and he backs off.

"I don't think so." Sirius laughs and stands beside me.

"Are you going to kill me, Harry?"

"_Expelliarmus!_" Remus shouts as he burst through the door knocking my wand from my hand. It falls to the floor and I stare pointedly at him.

"Honestly Remus I wasn't going to hurt him." He gestures for Harry to move back which he does. He then points his wand at Sirius and I just cross my arms.

"Well, well, Sirius. Looking rather ragged, aren't we? Finally, the flesh reflects the madness within." Sirius chuckles

"Well, you'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you Remus?" Remus smiles and lowers his wand before pulling Sirius into a hug. These old men are so weird sometimes. I bend over and pick up my wand.

"I found him."

"I know."

"He's here."

"I understand."

"If you two ladies are done I would like to finish off the bastard so I can go to bed. Let's just kill him and call it a day Uncle Sirius."

"No!" I turn to see who shouted. It's Hermione I forgot they were here. "I trusted you! And all this time, you've been helping him." She looks completely betrayed. Only then do I realize how this might look. They don't know.

"Hermione please this isn't—"

"He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes. And her mother's maiden name is Black." Wait she knew. Remus steps forward.

"How long have you known?"

"Since Professor Snape set the essay."

"And about my mother?"

"Since that day… in the library." Oh my god that's why…

"Well, well, well, Hermione you really are the brightest witch of your age I've ever met."

"Enough talk, Remus! Come on, let's kill him!"

"Uncle Sirius wait!"

"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!" When he's finished Remus and I share a look before turning to the trio. I can't look her in the eye right now. If I do I'll lose it.

"Very well. Kill him." Remus hand Sirius his wand. "But wait one more minute. Harry has the right to know why."

"I know why. You betrayed my parents. You're the reason they're dead!"

"No! It wasn't my uncle."

"Somebody did betray your parents but it was somebody who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead!"

"Who was it, then?"

"Peter Pettigrew! And he's in this room! Right now! Come out, come out, Peter! Come out, come out and play!

"_Expelliarmus!_" Severus calls as he knocks the wand from Sirius' hand. I. Am. In. Deep. Shit. "Vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you. Well done Quinn." What did I do? "So this was the task the headmaster had for you." Oh… Oh! Oh no he thinks…

"Severus—" Remus tries.

"Quiet I told Dumbledore you were helping an old friend into the castle. And now here's the proof."

"Brilliant, Snape. Once again you put your keen and penetrating mind to the task and come to the wrong conclusion. Now if you'll excuse us, Remus, Quinn, and I have some unfinished business to attend to." Severus puts his wand to Sirius' throat.

"Give me a reason. I beg you!" I step forward.

"Severus don't be a fool."

"He can't help it. It's a habit."

"Sirius be quiet."

"Be quiet yourself Remus!"

"Oh listen to you two, quarrelling like an old married couple."

"Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set!"

"I could do it, you know. But why deny the dementors? They're so longing to see you. Do I detect a flicker of fear? Oh, yes. A Dementor's Kiss. One can only imagine what that must be like to endure. It's said to be nearly unbearable to witness, but I'll do my best."

"Severus, please."

"After you." Severus looks to me and nods. I sigh heavily and hang my head for a minute.

"Severus do forgive me."

"Quinn what are you—"

"_Expelliarmus!_" I send him flying back into the bed and it collapses on top of him. That should buy us some time. I turn to see everyone staring at me. I'm the murderer's niece and I just attacked my protector.

* * *

**A/N: Hey all I thought I'd end it here. I want to be a little more detailed in the next part where they use the Time Turner but I didn't want this chapter to be to long so I'm putting it in the next one. That short bit of Fabranger I put in there was so difficult for me haha. But don't hate me too much there is soooo much more to come in the next chapter. I would like to thank all my new followers and the people that have favorited the story and sent me some love. I would especially like to thank luv2gambl3 you are to sweet for your own good. Your kind words are always appreciated. Also I should be posting a new chapter for World War Glee either today or tomorrow and another new story as well. Catch ya on the flip side. :D ~Heaven Sent**


	3. And So It Begins

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or Glee.**

* * *

**A Death Eater's Tale**

**~And So It Begins~**

* * *

**-Ron Weasley-**

Quinn turns to Professor Lupin and Sirius. "I swear can't the two of get anything down without the whole castle knowing? He's gonna kill me." She complains angrily the two conscious adults just shrug at her.

"Quinn you attacked your guardian!" Hermione yells. Quinn looks over her shoulder.

"This needs to be finished." She states. I grab Hermione's sleeve when I see Harry move to take her wand. He points it at Quinn as she does the same to him. "I wouldn't. We both know I'm the better shot." She comments smugly.

"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew." Harry demands.

"He was at school with us. We thought he was our friend!" Professor Lupin explains.

"No. Pettigrew's dead. You killed him!" Quinn steps in front of Sirius when Harry points Hermione's wand at him.

"No, he didn't!" She yells exasperatedly.

"I thought so too, until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map!" Professor Lupin tries.

"The map was lying, then."

"The map never lies! Pettigrew's alive! And he's right there!" Sirius points at me with a mad look in his eyes.

"Me?! He's Mental!"

"Not you, idiot, your rat!" Quinn explains impatiently.

"Scabbers has been in my family for—"

"Twelve years? Curiously long life for a common garden rat! He's missing a toe, isn't he?" Sirius asks as he moves closer to me.

"So what?"

"All they could find of Pettigrew was his—"

"Finger! The dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead! And then he transformed into a rat!"

"Show me." Quinn takes Scabbers from me and holds him by the scruff of his neck. Professor Lupin picks up his wand and hands Sirius Harry's wand. Sirius puts the rat on the piano and it starts to run the three of them throwing a charm at him. He breaks for the door.

"Oh no you don't." Quinn shoots the last charm and it hits him finally revealing a very fat old man. Bloody hell. Remus and Sirius pull him out of the wall and the three of them train they're wands on him. He's in his human form but he still looks like a rat.

"Remus? Sirius. My old friends!" He tries to run and they push him back. He looks around. "Quinn you are Judy's spitting—" She raises her wand threateningly at him.

"Don't you say a word about my mother! I may be young but I have no qualms about killing you." He cowers for a little before turning to Harry.

"Harry! Look at you. You look so much like your father; like James. We were the best of friends—" Sirius steps in and Pettigrew runs to hide behind the piano.

"How dare you speak to them! How dare you talk about Judy and James in front of them!" Sirius move to one side of the piano while Remus guards the other.

"You told the Dark Lord Judy was having another child and then you sold James and Lily to Voldemort! Didn't you?!"

"What?!" Quinn screams.

"Your mother tried to keep your birth a secret but it was him who told Voldemort." Sirius seethes.

"I didn't mean to!" He cries. "The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself, Sirius! What would you have done? What would you have done?!"

"DIED! I would've died rather than betray my friends!" He crawls under the piano towards the exit. Quinn moves to cover it. He runs to her.

"Judy wouldn't have wanted me killed!" He looks to Harry. "Neither would James. They would've spared me! They would've shown me mercy!"

"Get off me!" She kicks him off and Remus and Sirius stand in front of her, wands raised.

"You should've realized Peter if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Together!"

"No!" We all look to Harry.

"Harry, this man—"

"I know what he is. But we'll take him to the castle." Quinn grins at him.

"Bless you, boy. Bless you!" He grovels. Quinn kicks him.

"Shut up! He said we'd take you to the castle. He didn't say we couldn't feed you to the dementors."

* * *

**-Hermione Granger-**

"Please Remus turn me into a flobberworm, a dung beetle. Anything but the dementors!" Pettigrew pleads as Remus and Quinn drag him out of the tunnel.

"Oh shut up already you pathetic coward!" Quinn shouts whilst throwing Pettigrew out of the entrance. He looks terrified as she raises her wand again. "You've done this to yourself. Had you had even the slightest semblance of a spine you wouldn't be here." He crawls to Ron and I who are sitting just to right on the Willow's roots.

"Ron! Haven't I been a good friend? A good pet? You wouldn't let them give me to the dementors, will you? I was your rat!" Ron doesn't respond so he turns to me. "Sweet girl, clever girl! Surely you won't—"

"Get away from her!" Quinn pulls him up harshly by his collar and sticks her wand in his neck. "You demented bastard what makes you think if they did sympathize with you that I'd let you go?" Pettigrew just whines and whimpers in her grasp until I stand to place my hand on her forearm. Her eyes don't leave Pettigrew but I can see her relax.

"I'll take it from here Quinn. The two of you should talk." I look at Professor Lupin who just smiles. She nods and releases her hold on him. I take her hand and walk her off to the side just past Ron. When we stop no one says anything and we sit in an awkward silence until…

"I'm sorry!" We reply simultaneously and look at each other for a second until she laughs nervously.

"You go first."

"It's just… I was…" I sigh heavily. "Quinn I am so sorry I completely misjudged you just now, before everything was explained I felt betrayed that you lied to me."

"Hermione I—"

"Wait please just let me finish." She nods. "When I saw you with Sirius I thought you had been taking advantage of me to get to Harry; especially after that day in the library."

"I would never do that to you Hermione I swear. And that day I… I guess I just misread the situation I'm sorry."

My brows furrow as she hangs her head. "Quinn." I laugh a little trying to muster up the courage to tell her. "I wanted you to kiss me." She looks up as soon as the words leave my mouth.

"Then why…?" I look down guilt washing over me.

"That day I had overheard Draco telling Crabbe and Goyle about your mother and how Sirius is her brother. Then I started thinking maybe you were the one helping him." Her intense gaze is making me nervous. "When you came into the library and we almost…" I blush a deep red at the memory. "I wanted to but I kept thinking about your mother and Sirius and then it all fit. You spending so much time with Professor Lupin, sneaking off when you thought no one was looking." I exhale slowly. "I let my head get in the way when I should've…"

* * *

**-Quinn Malfoy-**

Hermione trails off and I start to worry her eyes widen. "Hermione?" I follow her line of vision to see the full moon. Shit.

"Sirius!" When he turns around I point to the moon and Remus starts his change. Sirius and I run to him. Remus' eyes change from brown to gold and his breathing accelerates.

"Remus, my old friend. Have you taken your potion tonight?" Sirius grabs hold of Remus. I look to the trio behind me, frightened expressions painted on their faces.

"Whatever happens you three stay back." They nod fervently.

"You know the man you truly are, Remus! This heart is where you truly live! Here! This flesh is only flesh!" Remus drops his wand.

"_Expelliarmus!_" I hear Harry call. When I look back Pettigrew he's changed back into a rat and is scurrying away.

"NO!" I run after him and throw charm after charm at him until he disappears into the forest. Shit.

"Remus! Remus!" Sirius shouts as Remus howls. When I look back I see Sirius struggling to hold back Remus as he changes. "Run! Run!" He yells and I forgot about the trio I start running back and when I finally reach them Remus throws Sirius at me and we go flying back into the brush. When we catch our breath I push Sirius off of me, he rubs his head and apologizes.

"Sirius what happened?"

"Remus didn't take his potion his mind is lost to Moony. We need to transform now that's the only way to protect them." I nod and stuff my wand into the special holder left arm. We both change and make a run for Moony before he attacks the trio. Padfoot tackles Moony before he can attack them. They go at it for a little teeth clashing, claws scratching, growls, howls, and whimpers coming from the both of them. As Moony pushes Padfoot off I run up to him and we position ourselves between him and the group.

"(Remus please I know you're still in there!)" Padfoot pleads as Monny starts to circle us.

"(Padfoot that isn't going to work he's gone!)" With that Moony and Padfoot surge forward and attack each other. They fight for a little until Moony pushes him away and turns to me. I bare my teeth and growl preparing to attack him should he move towards the trio. Padfoot gets back up and pulls on Moony.

"(I'm going to lead him away stay with them!)" He runs off.

"Sirius!" I see Harry take off after him.

"Come back here, Potter!" Severus shouts after him I didn't even notice he was here. Hermione tries to follow Harry but Severus holds her back. I place myself in front of them and bare my teeth to keep anyone else from trying to leave.

"What the bloody hell is a lion doing here?!" Ron screeches.

"Stay back!" Severus warns Ron and Hermione. I snort and roll my eyes at him; I'm the least of their problems right now. I turn my back to them and sit vigilant waiting for Sirius or Harry to return. Time passes slowly and I start to worry. "Miss Granger I said stay back!" I look back and Severus is trying to pull Hermione back. But she just continues to walk toward me.

"Hermione what are you doing?"

"Wait." I turn completely to her which causes her to pause in her movements. She looks down before looking back up into my eyes. "Quinn?" I nod and hum happily. Leave it to her to figure everything out.

"What? Mione she disappeared after the rat." I huff and shake my head at Ron.

"No, Ron this is Quinn she's an animagus." Ron and Severus both look like they've just been struck by the _Confundus_ charm.

"How do you know?" Because the girl knows me Weasel that's how.

"Just look at her: she's got three scars on her left arm, she's wearing Quinn's wand, she's got Quinn's green eyes, and she's even acting like her Ron." Hermione moves to touch me so I bow my head slightly. When she touches my head I nuzzle her hand before licking it. She quickly withdraws it. What I do?

"Ah Quinn your tongue is really rough." Oh duh. I shake my head and cover my face with my paw. She kneels down to take my paw; she holds it up and places her hand on it. My white paw looks massive compared to her petite hand. When she releases my paw I bring my forehead to hers and purr happily causing Hermione to giggle.

"You sure that's Quinn? I don't remember her being so nice." I growl and bare my teeth at Ron, he gulps and put his hands up. "Nice kitty." I stand again still growling.

"Be nice he's just scared." Hermione says while scratching at the back of my ear. I huff and look away.

"They've been gone too long I need to find them." Severus walks past me before turning around to look at me. "Watch them we don't need any more accidents." He says coldly as he turns to leave I grab his cloak with my mouth and mewl. I know he's angry about what I did but I couldn't let him take Sirius into custody. "This isn't the time Quinn." He pulls his cloak free and walks off. He's never going to forgive me.

* * *

"THEY CAN'T DO THAT! He's innocent Headmaster we all know it!" After Sirius was taken into custody and Harry to the Hospital Wing Severus, dragged me up to the Headmaster's office where they decided to drop a bomb on me.

"Quinn we have no proof. Pettigrew got away. So what would we tell the courts?" Professor Dumbledore reasons. He's right even if we did testify for him we have nothing to show for except our word. "Now as for him being put to death I have a solution for that."

"Really?" I say hopefully.

"Yes but you'll need Mr. Potter and Miss Granger's assistance. But you need to remember one thing Quinn." I nod and he walks around his desk and out his office I follow him through the empty halls towards the Hospital. "The Dark Lord cannot know about your aiding Sirius. He must believe that you are only loyal to him and that your assistance to Mr. Potter and his friends is all a rouse, much like Severus. That is your first priority." I'm confused I already know that.

"Well yes Headmaster but what does that have to do with—"

"Shall we? I do believe we are expected in the infirmary." Ugh why can't he ever speak plain English?! Professor Dumbledore steps into the Hospital me following in his wake.

"Headmaster you've got to stop them they've got the wrong man." Hermione pleads.

"It's true Sir. Sirius is innocent."

"It's Scabbers who did it." Ron interjects.

"Scabbers?" The professor asks feigning ignorance.

"He's my rat, sir. He's not really a rat, well he was a rat. He was my brother, Percy's rat. But then they gave him an owl—" Ron rambles nonsensically before Hermione cuts him off.

"The point is we know the truth. Please believe us."

"I do, Miss Granger. But I'm sorry to say that the word of four thirteen-year-old wizards will convince few others."

"Fourteen." I voice. They all look at me and I shrug. The professor walks to Ron's bedside.

"A child's voice, however honest and true is meaningless…" He pats Ron's leg roughly causing him to wince and bite back a cry of pain. "…to those who have forgotten how to listen." Ron's discomfort is evident on his face and I can't help but giggle until Hermione elbows me. The clock tower chimes and Dumbledore looks up at it. "Mysterious thing, time; powerful… and when meddled with, dangerous." He moves past us staring at the clock. "Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the Dark Tower." He turns around abruptly. "You know the laws, Miss Granger. You must not be seen. And you would do well, I feel, to return before this last chime. If not, the consequences are too ghastly to discuss. If you succeed tonight more than one innocent life may be spared. Three turns should do it, I think." He winks at her then turns to me. "Remember your priorities he must not know." He walks towards the door and stops just before he leaves. "Oh, and by the way. When in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin. Good luck." He smiles and closes the door. What the hell?

"What the bloody hell was that all about?"

"Sorry, Ron, but seeing as you can't walk." Hermione grabs me harshly and brings me closer to her and Harry. She reaches into her shirt and pulls out a Time-Turner.

"Oh so that's what the hell he was talking about. I thought the old man had finally lost it." Hermione raps the chain around the three of us; she smacks Harry's hand as he tries to touch it. "Just wait." I tell him. She turns it three times and it starts to spin as we fly back in time. When we've reached the right time Hermione removes the chain from us and places it back in her shirt.

"What just happened? Where's Ron?"

"7:30. Where were we at 7:30?" I think back.

"Going to Hagrid's." I respond.

"Come on." She grabs Harry. "And we can't be seen."

We narrowly miss Draco and his gang of sycophants after Hermione took the time to explain the Time-Turner to Harry. We watch ourselves trek down the path to Hagrid's. After waiting a beat and discovering we were to save Buckbeak as well, we slyly make our way down. We hide behind the pumpkins near Hagrid's Hut.

"Here they come. I'd better hurry." Harry says when we see Dumbledore the Minister and the executioner coming down the hill. Hermione pulls Harry back.

"Fudge has to see Buckbeak before we steal him. Otherwise he'll think Hagrid set him free." We watch as Hagrid gives the rat back to Ron and it sets Harry off. Hermione urges him not to go after the rat.

"Hermione that's the man who betrayed my parents you don't expect me to just sit here."

"Yes, and you must!" She pleads.

"You're being awfully quiet about this, he betrayed your mother too." Harry huffs at me.

"Look I know the ramifications for meddling with time. I'm not an idiot. You go barging in there half-cocked we'll all think we've gone crazy. Besides Dumbledore gave me a task of my own that I'm still trying to figure out because, as usual, the old geezer only talks in riddles." What I've said starts to sink in and he calms down. "I need to transform."

"What? Why?" Hermione asks.

"Just trust me." She seems hurt by my statement but nods nonetheless. I transform and crouch real low behind the pumpkins.

"Fudge is coming. And we aren't leaving. Why aren't we leaving?" Hermione questions before she picks up a rock and throws it.

"Are you mad?" Harry asks as she picks up another and throws it I watch as it hits me in the head. I paw at her foot and whine.

"Sorry." She whispers and rubs my head. Dumbledore knocks on the door and I head off to hide just behind the trees. "We're coming out the back door. Go!" She tells Harry and they come to hide with me. After we watch ourselves leave I make my way back up to Buckbeak. He eyes me and I bow to him which he reciprocates.

"(We've come to rescue you Buckbeak.)"

"(Miss Malfoy? Is that you?)"

"(Yes and I've brought my friends with me to take you away.)"

"(Very well then lead the way.)" Harry undoes the chain from the post while Hermione grabs the dead ferrets and the four of us make a clean get away. As we're walking through the forest Hermione feeds Buckbeak the ferrets.

"(I must say I rather like her Miss Malfoy.)" He screeches happily with a piece of ferret hanging out his beak.

"(Me too. And you know you can call me Quinn.)"

"(I thought it improper after that day with your cousin.)" I look down at my left arm the fur is very thin where the scars are but the skin is healed.

"(He's an idiot. Don't worry about it. I'm all healed.)" Buckbeak squawks and Hermione smiles at me.

"(You fancy her don't you?)" I laugh as best I can in this form.

"(Yes, very much so.)" I see Hermione and Harry go to sit on a hill. "(I have to go talk to them. Don't leave ok.)" He bows again.

"(You have my word, Quinn.)" I shift back and walk up the hill to sit next to Harry. We sit for a while waiting. Harry tells us how he thinks his dad saved him and Sirius from the dementors. When he finishes I look at Hermione and she smiles awkwardly at me.

"Harry do you think you could give Hermione and I a second?"

"Umm yeah I'll just go check on Buckbeak." He gets up and walks away. I look back at Hermione and smile.

"So if I remember correctly we left off at 'I let my head get in the way.'?" She blushes and clears her throat.

"Right I was just trying to say—what I meant was—it's just that…" I grab her hand and squeeze gently.

"It's ok just breathe I won't bite and I'm not going anywhere." She smiles and takes a deep breath.

"I should've trusted you. You've always been there for me and never once given me a reason to doubt you. I'm sorry." She gets out and I laugh a little.

"You do let your head get in the way." She looks oddly at me and I laugh a little harder. "You don't have to apologize I'm not mad. I was a little hurt but it was just because I thought you didn't like me _that _way. Sometimes you just need to sit back and feel not think okay?" She nods.

"Can we just forget it happened?"

"Absolutely… but umm… do you still want me to kiss you?" She blushes again but still nods. We move closer and all the feelings from before flood into me again. This is really gonna happen this time. I see her eyes close as she moves closer still. Just as our lips are about to connect, realization dawns on me. "Forget." I whisper against her lips before shooting up. "Oh my god! That's what he meant! Hermione you're a genius!" She looks up ineptly at me. "I have to go." I kneel down in front of her hold her face in my hands and press my lips to hers. The kiss is chaste, innocent, and completely perfect. Given she had a split lip and we were both covered in dirt, but it was still perfect. As soon as it started it was over. "Genius."

I run off into the forest leaving a dazed Hermione behind. I transform again and run to hide in the bushes near the Womping Willow. As all the commotion goes on I see Pettigrew change and break for the bushes. Wormtail runs into me and I stop him with my paw. I grab him with my mouth by the scruff of his neck and take him into the forest. He tastes like shit and I fight the urge to throw up. I stop when we're far away enough and place him on the floor with my paw over him again. I change back and pick him up with my left hand. I pull my wand out of its holder on my left arm and point it at the rat.

"_Obliviate._ You will remember nothing of me seeing me. Remus and Sirius caught you. And it was Harry who attacked Snape. No one even mentioned me." When the spell has finished I cast a knockout jinx and throw him as far as I can and change again to look for Harry and Hermione.

* * *

_"You erased his memories of you?"_

_ "Yes."_

"_Why?"_

"_Dumbledore said that my main priority was making sure the Dark Lord didn't know I was a spy. He knew if Pettigrew got away the first place he would seek refuge was wherever Voldemort was hiding. With Pettigrew knowing I helped Sirius would have compromised my situation. Pettigrew not knowing took priority above capturing him."_

* * *

After watching Harry repel the dementors with his patronus we all head back to Buckbeak.

"Come on we need to save Sirius." Harry says as he mounts buckbeak. He lends me his arm to help me up and then Hermione climbs on behind me. Then we're off. Hermione holds onto me tightly. I don't think she likes flying.

"Drop me off at the courtyard." I say and they both look at me. "There's not enough room for Sirius if we all ride together. So drop me off at the courtyard and go save him. I'm no use with my arm anyways." Harry nods and takes me to the courtyard. When they leave I look around to make sure no one is there. Then I wait patiently for their return. I look down at the scars marring my right arm. They're almost identical to the ones Buckbeak gave me on my left arm. When I came back to help Harry and Hermione they were about to be attacked by Moony so naturally I got in the way and got hit. I was able to talk Hermione through the _Vulnera Sanentur_ spell to close the gashes but it still hurts like a bitch. I'm about to nod off when I hear…

"Whoooo!" I look up and see them flying back down towards me. They land and Sirius jumps off first and helps Harry and Hermione off.

"I'll be forever grateful for this to the three of you." Sirius says as he smiles from ear to ear.

"I want to go with you." Harry says. Sirius gives me a look and Hermione and I take the hint. We walk off to Buckbeak and wait patiently. They talk for a little while before I see Sirius start to walk towards us. When he reaches us he gathers me into a big hug and lifts me off the ground. It hurts but I return it anyways. I don't know when, or even _if_, I'll be able to see him again.

"Thank you. I can't tell you how happy I am that you found me." He sniffs.

"I'm going to miss you Uncle Sirius." I say fighting back the tears that have gathered in my eyes. He puts me down and takes my face in his hands wiping away what tears that have fallen.

"I'll miss you too but it won't be forever. I promise." He kisses my forehead then mounts Buckbeak. I wipe away the rest of my tears with my left hand. "You should've been placed in Gryffindor; you're lion is a claim to that. Which reminds me; I have been thinking you need a nickname for your other form." He brings his hand to his chin as he ponders.

"What about Animos?" Hermione asks "The traits of a lion are courage and chivalry. Animos means courage in Latin." She clarifies. Sirius and I smile brightly at her.

"You really are the brightest witch of your age." With that said he takes off and we watch until he disappears beyond the clouds. The clock chimes and Hermione grabs Harry and me.

"We have to go." We run all the way back to the hospital to find Dumbledore closing the doors. He turns to us.

"Well?"

"We did it he's free." Harry says. Dumbledore just smiles.

"Did what? Goodnight." He waves and heads down the stairs. Crazy old man.

* * *

"_The summer after that year I was given a rather vague task, indirectly, from the Dark Lord."_

"_Explain."_

"_Well it started just before the Quidditch World Cup."_

* * *

"Quinn. Might I speak with you for a minute in my office?" My uncle asks.

"Yes, Uncle Lucius." He nods and heads off in the direction of his office. As I start to move Draco nudges and gives me a look that asks 'what's up?' I grimace and shrug before heading off. When I enter my uncle's office he's sitting behind his desk waiting.

"Close the door and take a seat." I do as I'm told. When I've taken my seat my Uncle waves his wand. I look at him curiously. "Silencing charm." He clarifies. "Your Aunt would not agree with what I'm about to ask of you but we have no choice in the matter. As I'm sure you are aware you've been protected and trained from birth for a single purpose." I nod and he continues. "That purpose being?" He asks leaning back in his chair and clasping his hands together.

"I am to be the Dark Lord's greatest weapon in the war that is sure to ensue upon his return. I am to be his right hand; his wand." I state almost robotically. My uncle nods.

"I've received word from our brothers that the time of his return is very near and he has a task for you. Should you succeed you will take your place at his right hand as he planned; in command of the Death Eaters, second only to him."

"And if I should fail?" His face becomes pale as he searches for the words. He leans forward onto his desk and exhales slowly. His eyes meet mine and I can see the fear lying beneath his calm exterior.

"He will cut off his right hand."

* * *

"_What was the task?"_

"_I was only told that certain events would take place that year at school and if I had acted in accordance with the Dark Lord's wishes then my task would be completed and I would be rewarded."_

"_How would he know if you did follow orders?"_

"_He had a mole within the school that year watching me."_

"_What happened after you were given the task?"_

"_I talked to Severus and Professor Dumbledore. They had instructed me to do as was asked of me until they could find out what he was planning then immediately started to train me in Occlumency and Legilimency. I was having bad nightmares and they feared the Dark Lord would try to enter my mind. So I became rather versed in them both before school started and by the end of the year had completely mastered it. I even came up with new ways to use them. That year Hogwarts played host to the Tri-Wizard Tournament."_

* * *

"Please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madame Maxime." The doors to the great hall open and blue butterflies surround us as the ladies, in their light blue uniforms, gracefully make their entrance. I must say they are absolutely stunning every one of them.

"Hot." Draco whispers to me. The last one to enter is blonde and there are really no words to describe how beautiful she is.

"Gorgeous." Okay so maybe there is. When they've finished their entrance they bow graciously and the Great Hall erupts in thunderous applause, cat calls, and whistling. Draco joins in and I elbow him.

"Ow! What?"

"Behave." He just pouts and rolls his eyes. Dumbledore calls the room to silence.

"And now our friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master Igor Karkaroff." The boys in red uniforms march in and perform their demonstration finishing their demonstration with a rather impressive fire display. As they come to sit at the Slytherin table with us I recognize one of them. I stand and tap his shoulder.

"Viktor?" He turns around his face lights up and he envelopes me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Kvinn! How are you? You thon't vrite as often anymore."

"Viktor I'm sorry but… please put me down… I can't breathe." I gasp.

"Oh sorry." He eases up but doesn't let me go. I feel a little awkward right now like I can feel someone staring at me. When I look I see a mass of girls, and Ron, glaring at me from all over the Great Hall. I stand there awkwardly hugging my friend until he pulls back a little. "I vas very vorried about you after the Vorld Cup; I know you came because I got your gift." I sigh a little and rub his back. Viktor and I are good friends and he knows all about my past. He's always been worried about me after he found out. Says I'm too good to be involved in all this.

"I'm ok I promise I'll tell you all about it but not right now okay." He nods and squeezes me one last time before letting me go. And just as I'm released I'm enveloped in another hug.

"Brother you mustn't keep her all to yourself she's our friend too." I look to my 'attacker' and roll my eyes; I'd know that damn Mohawk anywhere. After all I'm the reason he has it; he wanted to look more Muggle-like so I shaved it for him and he came up with the name 'Noah Puckerman' to fool his friends. He lets go and smiles.

"It's good to see you too Noah."

"Quinn I'm digging the new haircut it suits you." I run my hand through my short hair. I decided to let Santana cut it this summer.

"You think so?" Him and Viktor nod.

"Absolutely you look stunning." Blaine says as he walks forward and gives me a hug. He pulls back and pinches my cheek. "Look who's all grown up."

"Blaine you're younger me I should be saying that about you." I say slapping his hand away. Viktor is the eldest and Blaine is the youngest which leaves Noah in the middle. Noah and Blaine's accents are less pronounced because they spend a lot of time with their Muggle friends who are American. When these three and I are together anything is possible. It will most certainly be an interesting year.

* * *

Its midday and I've been looking everywhere for the Krum brothers. I promised I would explain everything to them but I've been a bit pre-occupied with my _Occlumency_ lessons and they're nowhere to be found. My mind is elsewhere and before I can register what happened I run into someone very small. She looks a lot like the blonde girl from the entrance ceremony.

"Oh umm, _je suis désolé de ne pas vous voir là-bas." _I help her up and she looks oddly at me. Then she starts to spout off rapid French. "Whoa sorry, little one, you're going to have to speak a little slower. My French isn't that good." She smiles.

"I know your accent is 'orrible." I laugh.

"I guess I'll have to work on it then huh? You're English is very good."

"_Merci, ma sœur_ 'as been teaching me."

"_Gabrielle_," I look up and the girl from the ceremony is walking toward us. "_Je t'ai cherché partout pour vous._" They start to talk in French and I can only pick up a few things but not enough to know what they're saying. The taller blonde then turns to me and smiles sweetly. "_Je suis désolé_, she tends to run off when I'm not looking."

"It's no problem I actually bumped into her. I should've been watching where I was going. I'm Quinn by the way." I extend my hand but she steps forward and kisses my cheek before moving to kiss the other. She smells amazing like citrus and the ocean.

"I'm Fleur and this is my little sister Gabrielle."

"_C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer._"

"You speak French?"

"A little. Only enough to not get lost in France." I reply sheepishly. "Gabrielle says I need to work on it."

"Well maybe I could 'elp." She touches my arm. Is she flirting with me? Before I can reply someone calls my name.

"Quinn!" I look past Fleur to see Blaine and Kurt.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you and your brothers all day." I gripe angrily.

"Sorry I was with Kurt." I raise an eyebrow at the both of them and Kurt blushes slightly. "And I think Noah is hanging out with your friend Santana. As for Viktor he's in the library he's been watching some girl since we arrived."

"What? You know what never mind we're gonna round them up because we've all got a date with the Black Lake." Kurt nods toward Fleur. I'm such an ass I completely forgot she was there. "Fleur I'm so sorry I'm being completely rude."

"Non you've been nozing but polite." Her smile is making me blush.

"These are my friends Kurt and Blaine. Guys this is Fleur Delacour." They exchange greetings. Then Fleur gasps.

"Mon dieu I'm going to be late. Per'aps I will see you around?" She asks hopefully.

"Absolutely maybe next time I'll give you and Gabrielle a tour. No one knows this castle better than me."

"_Oui_ I look forward to it. _À plus tard_ Quinn." She kisses both of my cheeks and grabs Gabrielle's hand. She smiles and waves in a way that makes me certain she's been flirting with me. I watch them walk off until someone slaps me in the back of my head.

"Ow the fuck was that for?" I snap and Blaine points at Kurt who stands his ground with his arms folded.

"What the hell was that Quinn?"

"What was what?" I ask impatiently while rubbing my head.

"What about Hermione?" I look down and sigh.

"That's one of the things I was gonna tell you guys when we get to the Durmstrang ship. For now let's go find Noah, Viktor, and the girls."

We run into Puck and the girls on our way to the library. When we get there I see Viktor pretending to read a book.

"What are you doing I've been looking for you everywhere." He looks around me and I turn around. I see Hermione across the way reading and taking notes with that adorable face she makes when she's concentrating. I smile at first but then I frown sadly. During the summer she told me she didn't want to pursue a relationship. It broke my heart. Then it hit me. "Wait that's the girl you've been eyeing since you got here?"

"Yes vy?" I sigh and rub my face.

"Come on we need to have a little chat."

* * *

When the seven of us get to the Durmstrang ship I spill everything. I can trust them with my life and I know they'll understand. And with Dumbledore giving the orders they can't argue. We all know he knows best.

"So they've been training you since birth so You-Know-Who can use you as a weapon?" Kurt asks and I nod.

"And there's a Death Eater somewhere in the school watching you?" Blaine asks.

"Yup."

"And even though you don't know what you're supposed to do you still need to do it?" Puck questions incredulously.

"Mhmm."

"And you're in love vith Hermy-own-ninny but she does not feel the same?"

"Yeah."

"And the cute blonde from Beauxbatons totally has the hots for you." Britt says a little too excitedly.

I shrug. "I don't know." Britt giggles and pats my arm.

"Q I wasn't asking I was telling you." I give her a weird look. "She watches you all the time. Come on Quinn for someone so smart you can be so slow sometimes."

"Ok well anyways that is my life in a nutshell. Any questions?" Santana raises her hand for some odd reason.

"Yeah just one. Other than depressing the hell out of everyone, why are you telling us?" Britt elbows Santana.

"You guys are my closest friends and it's not often that I have you altogether at the same time. I can't trust anyone else with information and it would be nice to know you all have my back."

"Vot about Draco?"

"Yeah you guys are super close. Why isn't he here?" Kurt asks.

"He's too close to the situation. If I told him and someone decided to read his mind they'd know everything. Until I can put a block on his mind I can't tell him anything." They all take in the news then Blaine reaches over and squeezes my hand reassuringly.

"How can we help?"

* * *

"Headmaster this must be it. The events my uncle was talking about. I think they want me to help Harry win the Tri-Wizard Tournament. But why? What possible significance could it have?" I ask as I halt my pacing around his office.

"I haven't the slightest Quinn but I feel you may be right." He says as he stares into his Pensieve.

"Ok then I guess I'll get to work on helping him." I turn to leave and Severus stops me.

"It might be best if he didn't know you were assisting him."

"Why?"

"Severus is right Quinn for the time being it would be best to keep Harry in the dark."

* * *

"Kvinn vot are ve doing all the vay out here?" Viktor asks as we tread carefully through the Forbidden Forest.

"Well since I'm supposed to be helping Harry get a leg up on the competition I see no problem with helping you out too. You need to be quiet though. They have teachers guarding this area." We hear a loud roar. "Almost there come on." We finally make it to the small camp where the dragons are being held.

"How did you find out about them?"

"Our groundskeeper, Hagrid, knows I love magical creatures so when he found out I was the first he told. Then I convinced him to show Harry and now I'm showing you."

"Can I get closer?"

"Yeah just be careful I'll stay back in case a teacher comes, that way I can warn you." He nods and wanders off. I decide to transform in case I get spotted. Then I just sit back and enjoy the view until I see a flash of blonde hiding behind a bush. It seems everyone knows about the dragons now. I see a teacher walking towards her and I doubt she notices because she hasn't moved. I run to her and change back. I grab her and hold her to me with my hand over her mouth and hide behind a tree. She starts to struggle in my grip. "Shh or else he'll spot us." I whisper in her ear. When I see the teacher has walked away I let her go. "Sorry about that, Fleur. Can't have you getting us all in trouble now can we?" She turns around and looks at me eyes wide.

"You?"

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"Non but you were—are you an _Animagus_?" Oh great.

"Uh yes but please don't tell anyone ok. I could get in serious trouble if people found out." She nods and then smirks. "What?"

"Eet is nozing, except I am almost certain you should take someone out on date before revealing your secrets to zem."

"Uh—I—well—umm" She presses a delicate finger to my lips effectively silencing me.

"Tomorrow night in ze carriage we'll eat togezer just ze two of us." I can't manage a coherent thought so I just nod. "_Jusqu'à demain._" She smiles then saunters off a slight sway in her hips. What the hell just happened?

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold on just a damn minute. You mean to tell me little Miss French Barbie princess suckered you into a date, you guys went out like twice, and now she's your girlfriend? How the hell did that happen?" Santana wonders as we prepare for a swim in the Black Lake. We're taking advantage of the weather before the Lake freezes over.

"You are asking the wrong person and she didn't sucker me I wanted to go. I like her she's really cool and easy to talk to… when she's not trying to impress anybody."

"What about Hermione?" Britt asks.

"Yeah weren't you like in love with her or something." Noah says as he drops his towel down on the deck.

"Look she told me 'no' and I'll always feel that way about her. But there's not much I can do if she doesn't feel the same way. Besides I think she's got a crush on Viktor anyways."

"Really?" He asks.

"Yeah I think so, and I know you like her too. So if the both of you want to be together I'm not going to stand in the middle of that." Draco comes to stand next to me. I was finally able to put a block on his mind so now he's up to speed on everything.

"How are things going with the Tournament?" He asks changing the subject.

"Good. I've been helping Fleur, Viktor, and Harry prepare. I've also been told Professor Moody has been helping Harry too."

"Poor Cedric I wonder if he'll even be able to compete with everyone else after all the help they're getting from you." Blaine chimes in.

"They should've just let you compete would've saved everyone the trouble." Kurt laughs.

"Enough talking let's go swim already." Britt exclaims before she jumps off the deck of the Durmstrang ship into the black Lake.

* * *

The day of the first task has finally come and nerves and excitement are running high. I haven't spoken to Fleur or Viktor at all today so I'm making my way to the champion's tent to wish them all good luck. When I walk in Fleur is the first to spot me she runs throws her arms around my neck. I return the hug with equal fervor.

"Are you nervous?" She pulls back and shakes her head.

"No but I am happy to see you." I lean down and kiss her causing a smile to spread across her face.

"I wanted to wish you good luck before the task."

"Merci." She says kissing me again.

The sound of a camera shutter grabs my attention. I look towards the opening of the tent to see Rita Skeeter in all her repulsive glory. She's wearing a bright yellow outfit that's painful to look at and the foul scent of whatever, God awful, perfume she's wearing is making my eyes water. She smirks at me and another shutter goes off.

"Young love." She walks in and heaves a dramatic sigh. "How… stirring." She says to her quick quotes quill. When I look over I see Fleur and I weren't the only one she took a picture of. Harry and Hermione are standing awkwardly at each other's side. "If everything goes unfortunately today you two may even make the front page." She tells them just before Viktor steps up to her.

"You have no business here. This tent is for champions… and friends."

Skeeter stares at him for a minute. "No matter we've got what we wanted." Before I can say anything the Headmaster walks in.

* * *

**-Hermione Granger-**

"Good day champions. Gather round, please." Headmaster Dumbledore says excitedly as he enters the tent. We all come closer to him. While he's speaking I feel out of place, even more so when I see Quinn and Fleur holding hands and sharing small kisses. "What are you doing here Miss Granger? And you as well Miss Malfoy?"

"Oh, um, sorry I'll just go." I turn to leave but Quinn's voice stops me.

"Hermione wait I'll go with you." She calls before addressing Dumbledore. Fleur scowls at her then at me. "Sorry Headmaster given that I'm close friends with a few of the champions I wanted to wish them luck on their first task."

"Make it quick Miss Malfoy." She nods and of course she turns to Fleur first kissing her. She stills looks unhappy but Quinn whispers something in her ear. Fleur nods and Quinn kisses the top of her hand before turning to hug Viktor and Harry, and shake Cedric's hand. When she's finished she walks up to me and smiles.

"Shall we?" She asks with that DAMN smile. I don't answer and just turn to leave. She follows me out the tent.

"So, um, how've you been?" I don't reply. "How are your classes?" Silence. "Okay stop." She grabs my hand to stop me. I wretch it free from her grip and fold my arms.

"What?" Quinn sighs and rubs her forehead.

"Why are you being this way with me?"

"What way?" I respond curtly.

"Please don't play dumb, we both know you're far too smart for that." I hate that even when I'm angry with her she's still a sweetheart. If I had rolled my eyes anymore they'd have fallen out of my head. "See! Right there, that's what I'm talking about. You've been completely rude and just downright mean to me since school started. I don't even treat Ron as bad as you've been treating me." She finishes sadly. I'm not falling for it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The fire in her eyes returns.

"Oh you don't? Then allow me to remind you. You write me a long worded letter in the summer telling me you just want to stay friends. I'm not mad about that, I respect that but then you stop writing all together. Then when I see you at school you won't even talk to me. I was getting short replies before, and then I wasn't getting any. You would just run off as soon as you saw me. Now you're just rude and mean and I don't even know why. Calling me out in the Great Hall, making me look and feel like an idiot in class. Do you know how much shit I'm been getting from my housemates because of it. 'You gonna let a Mudblood talk to you like that.' You've got Fleur, Santana and even Brittany ready to kill you. Why do you hate me?!"

I stand there completely stunned. I didn't think I was putting her through so much. I'm just angry with her and I don't even know why. And now that I think about it she hasn't once said nor done anything unkind to me the whole time. She's still been kind enough to help Harry with the task even though she knew she'd have to put up with me being there. Guilt is washing over me in a tidal wave.

"Quinn I—" She shakes her head dejectedly.

"Look whatever I did I'm sorry. If I really bother you that much I'll back off; you won't even see me except for class. But just… ease up on me… please." She walks away with her head down. I need to fix this.

* * *

**-Fleur Delacour-**

I can't believe zis. She promised me when I found out about her crush on 'Ermione zat there was nozing going on with zem. Like an idiot I believed her. Zey 'ad a good act going with ze 'Ermione was treating her. I truly zought she 'ated Quinn. I can't believe I was so stupid. I march angrily through Hogwarts on my way to ze Great 'all. Before I reach it I run into my friend Cho. She stops me.

"Look Fleur I know your angry but even I know Quinn wouldn't do something like that. She's one of the nicest people that goes here, and that's saying a lot considering she's in Slytherin."

"Please move." She moves out of the way and I enter the Great 'all immediately spotting my cheating girlfriend with her friends. When I'm close enough she sees me and stands.

"Hey what's—"

* * *

**-Quinn Malfoy-**

*SMACK* Good God that's woman's got one hell of a right arm. My left cheek stings like a bitch. I think I might have lost a tooth. The sound of it is still echoing through the Great Hall… and my ears. When I look up to see my very furious looking Veela girlfriend the beautiful blue color of her eyes is gone they're almost completely black, and her nails have grown significantly. She raises her hand, for a second I thought she was gonna hit me again, and drops a copy of the Daily Prophet on the table.

"Explain zis." She demands. I rub my cheek to soothe it some before taking the paper.

'_SCANDAL; UNFAITHFUL HOGWARTS PRODIGY'_

'_Miss Granger at it again; her taste for famous wizards has yet to cease. Only this time rather than stealing another Tri-Wizard Champion she's stolen from one. Fleur Delacour, age 17, has been dating 15 year old, world famous witch Quinn Malfoy, The Prodigy of Slytherin. The two have been exclusive since the beginning of term, sometimes seen sharing kisses and holding hands. But that hasn't stopped Miss Granger from adding a little trouble in paradise. She was seen not two days ago in alone in the courtyard at Hogwarts sharing secret vows of love with the prodigy and an intimate embrace as seen in the picture of above. An anonymous source has confirmed this is not the first time the secret lovers have been together. No word yet how the Beauxbaton's champion is taking the heartbreaking news.'_

"What?!" I yell as I've finished reading the article. I can't believe the bullshit lie that revolting woman is spreading about me. Unfaithful?! I've been nothing of the sort.

"Quinn you better get your girl I think she's gonna kill Hermione." Puck says I look up and see Fleur storming over to Hermione. Oh shit! I run to stop her as I get to them Fleur's hand is rearing back to slap Hermione.

*SMACK* Dammit! How many times am I gonna be hit in the face before this is over. Man this year sucks.

"_Quinn se déplacer! __Je __vais__ la __tuer__!_" Fleur screams as she tries to lunge at Hermione. I hold her back but her strength is increasing and it's becoming very hard.

"_Ma chérie s'il vous plaît arrêter. C'est__ un __mensonge__." _She starts to calm down but she's still angry.

"_C'est la vérité! Sinon, pourquoi vous protéger la salope?_" I sigh and try to hold her hands but she snatches them back. "Zis is not over." She threatens before walking off angrily.

I shoot Hermione an apologetic look before following Fleur. She's just outside the Great Hall when I catch up to her. It's a risk but I'm going to take it anyway. I run up behind her and hug her pinning her arms at her sides. "Quinn let me go!" She demands angrily and tries to escape but I don't let up.

"Fleur I swear to you it's a lie. I wouldn't do that, not you or anyone." She struggles a little more before she slumps against me.

"And wot about ze picture? Was zat a lie too?" She sniffs. I turn her around and I can see her start to cry. I pull her to me again and kiss her cheek. She tries to push me away at first but just ends up crying in my shoulder.

"I did hug her but that's all it was, I promise. She came to me the other day to apologize for how she's been treating me. I hugged her and told her I forgave her and that's all that happened. There was no 'secret vow of love' or whatever bullshit that crazy bitch wrote in that article. It was all a lie."

"But you love her." She says sadly into my neck. Dammit how am I going to fix this?

* * *

**Hello kiddies miss me? Psh of course you did. Well first I would just like to apologize for how long this took. I had a wicked case of writer's block. Anywho I also know I'm gonna get some complaints about the relationship between Fleur and Quinn. Trust me it is Fabranger endgame here but to me if love is easy it's not real so that's how I'm writing it. And I know that was a very shitty way to end this chapter BUT I want to flesh out the Yule ball and the last two events because they are very important in the whole thing. I would like to thank you all very much for your encouraging words and to all the people who have followed/favorited this story it means a lot. Happy Easter! Until next time. :D ~Heaven Sent**


End file.
